


Like Cats and Dogs

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pet Shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Lance volunteers at a pet shelter and LOVES dealing with the dogs there. The cats? not so much.It doesn't help that he naturally doesn't get along with one of the cat volunteers, his old classmate Keith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to wait until i had this completely written out before posting but.....okay to be straight up honest, i need the comments and stuff for motivation. please help my crops are dying.

“How the hell did you trick me into this?” Lance said, sadly pushing himself back and forth on his spinny chair.

“You’re very easy to trick,” Allura said, getting a snort out of Pidge sitting at the computer. Lance stuck his tongue out at the both of them. “Now sit still until the other volunteer gets here and we can get started.”

Lance liked volunteering at Altea pet adoptions. He really did! His high school required a certain amount of hours volunteering for him to graduate, and he’d filled them easily his freshman year, but moving into senior year he was still here. He’d made friends and he could play with dogs all day long. Even the less glamorous parts of the job were fun enough, at the least it didn’t deter him.

But Allura wanted him to get training for the front desk as well as caring for dogs. He’d taken all the classes for dog volunteering, but….front desk training sounded so BORING. It was dealing with all the *shudder* CUSTOMERS. And, yeah, learning about the dogs to help them get adopted. Which he knew was important. But. UGH.

This was Pidge’s domain. If he needed anything from the front desk, he could always ask them. They didn’t like dealing with people any more than Lance, but they weren’t as good with the animals either. They knew the computer system backwards and forwards, though, which meant for the next two hours, Lance and whoever this other volunteer was would be at their mercy. Their’s and Allura’s.

“But whyyyyy,” Lance whined, “You don’t make Hunk do this.”

“Hunk has an internship he’s working on after school,” Allura said, “You don’t.”

“So I’m being punished for not achieving academically?” Lance said, “That’s so lame.”

“Come on, man,” Pidge said, “You know we need the help.” It was true. Front Desk was the least-manned position for volunteers. “Besides, you’ve run out of places to expand on Dog Team. Unless you want to volunteer for Cat Team….”

“Bleh,” Lance said, “I do not need to be scratched to ribbons by heartless demons.”

Allura took a deep breath, her eyes rolling into her head. “Please don’t call them that in front of potential adopters.” Lance groaned a reluctant agreement.

Allura’s walkie talkie sparked to life, “Allura, your other volunteer’s on his way, let me know if he tries to escape.”

Allura lifted it up to her mouth in a swift motion. “Copy that, Shiro, I’ve got my eye out for him.”

“Escape?” Lance asked, confused.

“The other volunteer is Shiro’s brother,” Allura explained, “I’m guessing he’s just as reluctant as you are.”

“Shiro has a brother?” Lance asked, more confused than before. Shiro was one of the staff who worked underneath Allura, usually wandering around to do whatever needed to be done, an all around handy-man, who got along great with all the animals.

“Yeah man,” Pidge said, “You didn’t know?” Pidge gave their traditional raised eyebrow of smug superiority, “He’s been here almost as long as you have.”

“What? No,” Lance said, “I would know something like that, I thought I’ve met all the volunteers.”

“I’m usually on cat team,” a voice said behind him, and Lance swiveled hard enough in his chair he over shot, and started spinning the other way.

“KEITH?!?” Lance demanded, grabbing the desk to stabilize himself.

Keith raised a single eyebrow in confusion. “Do I know you?”

“Uh YEAH?!” Lance said, “We were in Iverson’s math class together?”

“Really?” Keith asked, “were you in the back or something?”

“What, no!” Lance said, “I spoke up all the time! Come on, we had a group project together.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, I remember you. You’re the 1-in-20 kid, weren’t you?”

Lance groaned at the remembered nickname. Iverson had made a comment early in the year that Lance had a 1-in-20 chance of being right, he just had to be wrong 19 times first. “Yeah, well, at least I stayed in the class,” he said, “We all thought you moved.”

“Well,” Keith said, throwing his bag on the ground and sitting in the open chair beside him. “I didn’t.”

“Ohhh kay,” Allura said, getting the attention back on herself, “Well…lets get started then.”

 

It was torture.

Keith got in the way of EVERYTHING. Not to mention the snarky side glances and eye rolls he made while Lance was innocently talking to Pidge, ya know, ‘cause they were FRIENDS, not that Keith would know anything about that. Lance…might have bitten the bait sometimes and engaged in some spatting with him, but…he started it!

Allura finally had enough, sitting them on opposite ends, her training Lance as Pidge trained Keith, and then, the two hours were over and they left, exchanging glares with one another.

**Lance Magic Lance** : i swear he has not changed a BIT since last year

To blow off some steam he ranted in his group chat with Pidge and Hunk, venting about his day’s trials.

**Hunkytown:** I don’t remember him being all that bad

They were not helping.

**Lance Magic Lance** : YOU didn’t have class with him, Mr. AP

**Lance Magic Lance** : my god, that guy had a stick up his ass so far sometimes I swear I could see the end of it coming out of his mouth when he talked

**PidgePodge** : Well that was unnecessarily graphic

**Lance Magic Lance** : c’mon, Pidgey, you saw him today

**Lance Magic Lance** : the guy acts superior to everybody

**PidgePodge** : mmm…thats not what I saw

**Lance Magic Lance** : what! you heard him! all 

**Lance Magic Lance** : oh ur 1 in 20, right?

**Lance Magic Lance** : i mean come on the dude works with CATS! Clearly because he’s just as heartless as they are

**Hunkytown:** not all cat people are heartless

**Lance Magic Lance** : well this one is. And did you see his hair? Hasn’t changed his fucking mullet in over a YEAR. Does it not grow? Did he have to cut it?

**PidgePodge** : what the heck happened in that math class

**Hunkytown:** if memory serves, Keith got higher grades than lance and lance was jealous

**PidgePodge** : ahhhh that explains a lot

**Lance Magic Lance** : ITS MORE THAN THAT

**Hunkytown:** o rly?

**PidgePodge** : sure Jan

**Lance Magic Lance** : I can handle just “better grades”

**PidgePodge** : debatable

**Lance Magic Lance** : >:(

**Lance Magic Lance** : the thing with MULLET BRAIN is he’s a stuck up ass about it

**Lance Magic Lance** : iverson would give him these compliments after like, EVERY test

**Lance Magic Lance** : and he’d just act like it was nothing, like it was easy

**Hunkytown:** sounds like that’s more on iverson than Keith. Maybe he was just uncomfortable with the attention

**Lance Magic Lance** : PLUS he’d always act smug and brush me aside every time I tried to be friendly

**Lance Magic Lance** : and he’d always just correct me and make look dumb in class

**PidgePodge** : that’s not exactly hard

**Lance Magic Lance** : you know that line between friendly jabs and actually hurtful insults?

**PidgePodge** : I’m coming up on it?

**Lance Magic Lance** : oh no

**Lance Magic Lance** : look behind you

**PidgePodge** : I am sorry. You’re not dumb, but I know Keith

**PidgePodge** : Our brothers have been friends for a while, and while I’m not gonna give you his life story

**PidgePodge** : I will say I know he’s been through some stuff and maybe things that happened didn’t happen how you think

**PidgePodge** : So like….give him a chance.

**Lance Magic Lance** : Hmm……

**Lance Magic Lance** : Nope

**PidgePodge** : *headdesk*

**Hunkytown:** Why do we even try?

**Lance Magic Lance** : 2018, bitches, the year to cut toxic people out of your life

**Lance Magic Lance** : I’ve unknowingly avoided him for 3 years

**Lance Magic Lance** : 1 more on purpose shouldn’t be hard.

“You’re kidding me,” Lance said, approaching his work station for his front desk shift, “Again?!”

Keith glared up at him from his own station. Three weeks and three front desk shifts in a row, ALL of them somehow with Keith. They continued sniping at one another, just trying to get through the shift as quickly and silently as they could, but enough was enough.

“It’s not like I’m exactly thrilled either,” Keith said, clicking through files, “Just sit down.”

Lance grumbled. He came here, spent his time here, because he LIKED the shelter, and did not enjoy just sitting there being miserable during his limited time off. He wanted to talk to people and have fun and spend time with someone he ENJOYED. Instead he just sat down and did homework. And there was only so long that would be fun. Actually, no, it just wasn’t fun at all.

“YOU signed up for the same shift as me!” Lance said, “This is YOUR fault!”

“Uh, you signed up for the same shift as ME,” Keith said, “So if it’s my fault, it’s your fault too.”

“I didn’t though!” Lance said “My preferred shifts were all taken, and I tried to ensure I got the same shifts as people I know, but then things got moved around and…”

he trailed off, coming to a conclusion. From the look on Keith’s face, he came to the same conclusion.

“Pidge…” they muttered together.

“I’m going to strangle that damn gremlin,” Lance said, sitting down.

“Look, this is easy,” Keith said, “You deal with all the dog adoptions, I’ll deal with the cats, and we don’t have to talk to each other.”

Lance grumbled to himself. Another day of just doing homework between incoming adopters, he supposed.

They got half an hour in, Keith having helped one couple fill out paperwork while Lance did nothing, when Lance decided he honest to god couldn’t take the silence anymore. Maybe….JUST maybe giving Pidge’s idea was worth some merit. “Hey, who do you have for English this semester?” he finally asked.

Keith looked over at him, confused, “What?”

“Do you have Montgomery?” he said  “‘Cause I’m seriously confused by this reading assignment question.”

“And you’re asking….ME for help?” Keith asked.

“Uh, DUH mullet brain,” Lance said, “So come on, do you have Montgomery?”

Keith frowned at him for several seconds, like he was trying to tell if Lance was kidding. Lance did his best to project annoyed sincerity. “…No,” he finally said.

Lance sighed, “Dos Santos, then? I think they give out the same assignments.”

“Nope,” Keith said, scrolling through files on his computer.

Lance went through his mental list of 12 th grade English teachers. “Wait, who do you even have then?”

Keith sighed dramatically, turning away from his files to wheel himself over to Lance, snatching the homework off his desk. “Hey!” Lance protested, but Keith ignored him, eyes flicking around the text.

“It’s just an analysis question,” Keith said, “Make up some bullshit.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Look, teacher’s pet,” Keith looked both affronted and somehow amused at the insult, “Not everyone can just bullshit this stuff, alright? Especially Shakespeare, this shit’s dense as fuck. Like…like what the fuck’s ‘quintessence’ supposed to mean?”

“Don’t get caught up in the individual words,” Keith said, “What’s the general idea of what he’s saying, do you get from this?”

Lance took a deep breath. “Well…he’s complimenting ‘Man’ a lot…like a lot. And then suddenly he’s like, ‘Man delights me not’”

Keith nods, thinking, “’While the character Hamlet excessively praises the good qualities of humanity, he counters that ideal to say that even with all these qualities, he is not impressed with humanity as a whole, reflecting his disgust for mankind in the wake of the varied betrayals and losses that he has faced.’”

Lance blinked at him in astonishment “Hold—hold on, say that again,” he said, grabbing the paper and clicking his pen.

Keith rolled his chair back to his own computer. “I just said what you said with more bullshit. See? It’s easy.”

“It’s really not,” Lance said, trying to quickly copy all the words he remembered Keith said. “And just ‘cause it is for you doesn’t mean you have to brag about it.” He really didn’t intend for his voice to get as bitter as it did but…here they were.

Keith turned on him. “Are you MAD at me?” he said, incredulous, “I just helped you.”

“Yeah, it was called trying to be friendly,” Lance said, “To which you always manage to make sure it’s known that YOU’RE the smart one.”

“I did not!” Keith said.

“’It’s easy!’” Lance quoted in a sarcastic voice, that…even he had to admit was kinda mean. “Just like, way to make people feel dumber ‘cause they can’t do what you can. I’m smart, I’ll have you know.”

Keith swallowed, looking guilty, “I didn’t say that you weren’t…”

“And even if I get things wrong, at least I try, you know?” Lance said, “We can’t all be straight A’s like you.”

Keith frowned. “You think I’m—“ he shook his head, “Look, I didn’t mean to say you were dumb, I was just trying to help. Besides, there’s more to life than high school grades.”

“Yeah, well tell that to the college apps,” Lance said, turning back to his homework, “They’re kicking my ass this year. Of course, you’re probably going to fucking Harvard or something.”

Keith was silent for a long moment, long enough to sound loud in Lance’s mind. He looked up from his work, only to not be able to read the complex array of emotions on Keith’s face. “I’m not as smart as you think I am.” Keith said, quietly enough it was almost covered by the background noise of the animals.

Lance smirked, writing out an answer to the next question. “Well, you do like cats, so. Fair enough.”

Keith rolled his eyes dramatically, “Cats are wonderful, intelligent, caring animals.” Lance actually snorted. “YOU just expect them to act like dogs.”

“You mean friendly?” Lance said, “god forbid I should want my pet to be friendly and playful.”

“Cats are plenty friendly,” Keith said, “they’re just not as needy and loud as dogs.”

“Ohhhh, I see,” Lance said, “it’s not that you don’t like dogs, it’s just that you can’t handle dogs.”

“I could handle a dog fine,” Keith shot back at him, “YOU couldn’t handle a cat. It takes...subtlety. And patience.”

“I have plenty patience!” Lance said. “I bet I could handle them better than you could handle dogs.”

A spark passed through Keith’s eyes, a spark Lance recognized from whenever they had quizzes in school. “Bet what?” He asked.

Lance blinked, confused. “What?”

“What do you bet?” Keith asked, body tensed and ready for competition.

Lance clicked his tongue, thinking. “A haircut,” he said, “whoever wins, gives the loser a haircut.”

A sly grin creeped on Keith’s face as he no doubt imagined terrible, terrible things to do to Lance’s hair. “This weekend,” he said, “I take you through cat stuff on Saturday, you take me through dog stuff on Sunday. Whoever handles things better wins.”

“Oh sure,” Lance said, “you go the day after so you can do just enough better than me to win.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go Saturday, and YOU go Sunday. Deal?”

Keith held his hand out, eyebrow raised with a smirk. Lance felt the adrenaline of competition run through his blood. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance show each other how to care for cats and dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that while I do volunteer at the shelter that this is based on, I only work with the cats and don't know enough about the dogs but I tried.

“Okay, Keithy-boy,” Lance said, “first up on our agenda is cage cleaning. Now this ain’t the itty bitty kitty cages, you gotta go in WITH the dog and make sure the area’s clean. Like so.” 

Lance opened up the cage, pushing back on the dog, Cupcake, who was jumping up, practically wagging her tail off at the sight of him. “Hi girl!” He said, voice going up several octaves. “I know, I know, I’m glad to see you too!” He scratched her behind the ears and gave friendly pets down her back. Cupcake woofed happily, trying to bowl him over and lick his face.

One-handed, he pushed her aside so he could inspect and clean the cage. As much as he’d love to play, he had a job to do. 

Once he was finished, he deftly pushed her back so he could close and lock the cage again. He turned back to Keith who was watching him studiously. “Any questions?!” He said in his best Tom Hanks ‘David Pumpkins’ voice.

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “I think I got the gist.”

Lance smiled and passed him the equipment. “Then you can take Parker. Blankets are over there if you need to change them out, toys are over there.”

Keith nodded, seriously, and took a deep breath. Lance watched him, this first time. Keith he didn’t care about if he failed, but he had to make sure the dogs would be okay.

Hesitantly, Keith unlocked the cage. Parker was just about jumping at the attention he knew was imminent. “Good doggy,” Keith said, trying to push him back. “Nice...nice doggy…”

Keith put his hand over Parker’s face, like he was trying to facepalm the dog. Parker didn’t back away like a cat would, instead leaping into it and trying to lick him. Keith snatched his hand back in fear, using his leg instead to subtly push the dog aside so he could get in. Finally, he closed the door behind him, backed up against the wall to try and stay away from the friendly pit bull.

Lance laughed, shaking his head watching. He took out his phone, filming Keith awkwardly stumbling around. Keith went about, trying to clean the cage as Parker attempted to get more attention. “No, doggy,” Keith said, struggling to not be touched, or worse, slobbered on. “No, stay back.”

Lance chuckled into his hand as Keith fell over, Parker jumping up to try and give kisses. Keith all but threw the dog off him, running to escape the cage door, closing and locking it behind him. 

“Nice work,” Lance said, mockingly. Keith glared at him. “You take the rest of this row now, I’ll take the actually difficult cases.”

Keith might have been in a horror movie as he looked down the long row of cages, each filled with attention starved dogs waking up, ready for the human to come to them.

 

Lance handled all the difficult dogs, the ones who weren’t as friendly as Parker and Cupcake. They were good dogs, really, they just weren’t suited to living in cages. They needed a good home. Lance thought sadly about how he’d take them all if he could, but with a house full of siblings, they couldn’t ever afford a dog. He was the last one to head off to college, the House remarkably quiet now, but still his mom said no.

He finished up relatively quickly, years of experience helping him along. He went back to check on Keith. He didn’t expect him to be finished yet, not on his first day, but Lance was hoping to see him appropriately ruffled from dealing with the dogs.

He was NOT expecting not to see Keith at all. There was no way he had finished that fast. No, Lance could see just walking through there were a good 5 dogs that didn’t have their cages cleaned. “Keith?” He called around. 

There was a door straight ahead, leading to the inner offices within. Curious he went in. 

Leaning against a wall was Keith, turned away from him. “Giving up already?” Lance asked, crossing his arms. 

Keith didn’t turned around. Then Lance noticed he was breathing quickly, just about hyperventilating , arms tensed as he grabbed at the wall. Lance recognized enough the signs of a panic attack. “Hey, heyheyhey—“

Lance jumped around to face Keith, seeing his eyes out of phase, “Hey, look at me...look at me.” Keith slowly lifted his head, vague recognition in his eyes. “Breath with me, ok?” Lance took exaggerated breaths, stretching them out. Keith struggled to match, still gasping a couple out. “Can I touch you?” He asked. Keith shook his head rapidly. “Ok. Just keep breathing.”

Lance waited patiently for his breath to return to normal. He was a little shaky, but he remained standing. “‘M’ok,” he finally managed to say. “I’m...I’m ok.”

“You sure?” Lance asked, frowning, concerned. Keith nodded. Despite his dislike for him, Lance really wanted to hug him. He wasn’t sure how to comfort him otherwise. “You want water or something?”

Keith shook his head “I’m fine,” he said, “I just need a minute.” He leaned back, fully against the plaster wall.

Lance wasn’t sure if he believed him. “You wanna stop for the day?” He asked.

Keith smirked. “And let you win?” He said, “hell no.”

Lance had meant stopping the bet, or at least postponing for the day, but Keith was smiling now, and he didn’t want to press it. “Alright. Why don’t I finish up with the cages, and I’ll get you set up washing equipment. Think you can handle it?”

“Glorified dishwashing?” Keith said, pushing himself up. He still looked shaky, but he was keeping himself stable. “I think I’ll manage.”

 

Once he was done, Lance had Keith wait down by the gate. He brought out an adorable corgi mutt who was one of the sweetest, low-key dogs they had. “Keith, meet Beezer.”

Keith stared down at the dog hesitantly. Slowly, he leaned down and put out his hand before the dog. Beezer sniffed his palm heavily, wet nose getting on his skin. Keith pulled his hand back. “It’s alright,” Lance encouraged, “He doesn’t bite.” 

Keith took a deep breath and put his hand out again. Slowly, Beezer stuck out his tongue and licked the palm.

Keith smiled, lifting is hand to cautiously pet his head. Lance beamed, earnestly happy now to see Keith getting along with the dog. “Come on, lets take him for a walk, I’ll show you the path.” He handed Keith the leash and led him out the gate.

Beezer trotted alongside Keith’s leg, tail happily thumping against his jeans. Keith looked down on him adoringly. “See?” Lance said, recognizing the look of someone being won over, “he’s not so scary.”

Keith shot him a glare, “I’m not afraid of dogs,” he said, leading Beezer to the dirt path. Lance looked questioningly. “I’m not! Not really, anyway.” He sighed. “They’re...bigger than cats, so I get a LITTLE nervous, but it’s not—it’s not cause of the…” He bit his tongue trying to form the words. “It’s the sound.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Like, barking?”

“A LOT of barking,” Keith said, “when they all get riled up in there it...it just gets too loud, you know?” He swallowed, “it’s just a bit...overwhelming…”

Lance nodded. Even here, outside, he could hear the dogs barking. “I guess the cats aren’t really like that.”

“You’ll get an occasional cat who’ll cry until someone pays attention to them,” Keith said, nodding, “but it’s never ALL the cats ALL at once.” 

Lance nodded, “no wonder I haven’t seen you around, if you avoid the dog areas so much.”

Keith laughed. “Ah, yeah, I tend to steer clear of the cages.” Beezer went over to a tree to relieve some business with a tree, so Keith and Lance stood and waited until he was done. “You know...you’re a lot less of an asshole when you’re trying to be nice.”

Lance snorted. “I may be an asshole, but I’m not a douche. I used to get panic attacks in school, ‘specially before tests. Once it messed up my breathing so bad, I started hiccuping like mad through the test. And I was not quiet.”

Keith smirked, “I remember that!” He said, “you were sitting right behind me. I was about ready to strangle you.”

“Honestly, if it would have gotten me out of that test, I would have just let you.” Lance smiled as Keith laughed again. It was good to see him so at ease.

“Oh, honey, look!” They came up around to the entrance, where a couple had just parked and was coming out. A woman with a pair of blonde pigtails was on the arm of her partner, a man with a scruffy face and prosthetic legs. “Look at that puppy they’re walking! Isn’t he so cute!”

Beezer’s tail started wagging at the compliments. The woman came up hesitantly. “Is he yours? Can I pet him?”

Keith looked to Lance, but Lance gestures for him to take the floor. This was a part of caring for the dogs after all. “Uhh,” Keith said, “he’s—we’re just volunteers. And yeah, sure, you can pet him.”

The woman kneeled down, letting the dog sniff her before scratching his head and petting him all over. Beezer responded enthusiastically, licking her face and wagging the whole lower half of his body. 

The woman giggled as Beezer rolled over, letting her scratch his belly, “Awww, he’s so sweet! What’s his name?”

“Beezer,” Keith said. 

The woman looked up at her partner, “can we get him, Rolo?”

“Let’s get a look at all the dogs, Nyma,” he said, “but he’s definitely under serious consideration.” 

Nyma beamed, kissing Beezer on the top of the head. “Don’t worry, little buddy, I’ll convince him.” She got up and took Rolo’s hand again, heading through the entrance. 

Lance was smiling at Keith. “Nice work, buddy,” he said, “come on, let’s bring him back, take a few more dogs on walks.”

 

Lance brought out the kindest dogs in the shelter, meeting Keith at the gate each time so he didn’t have to walk through the cages. On the last one, he let Keith walk the dog by himself, sure he could handle it. Afterwards, Keith walked back to Lance, holding Rover’s leash like he’d been walking dogs all his life.

Lance put Rover back and had Keith meet him by the lockers. “Here, I’ve got something that might help.” Lance pulled a pair of headphones from his bag, “you can hook your phone up if you want, or I have some nice relaxing sounds and stuff if that’s help. Just to drown out the noise, keep you focused and all.”

Keith smiled, “thanks,” he said, putting the headphones around his neck, “should be good.”

“Alright, feeding time,” Lance said, “all their info should be on their card, so just check that and give the food accordingly.”

“Thanks,” Keith said, almost sarcastically, “I think I could have figured that out.”

“‘I think I could have figured that out’” Lance repeated, mockingly. “Come on, man, let me teach you things.”

Keith actually laughed, “fine, fine.” He put the headphones around his ears, “hand me the bowls.”

Keith fed the dogs like a champ. It wasn’t the hardest duty, but he made sure to pay the dogs head at least once as he went through. It started to turn into a bit of a race between Lance and Keith, as they worked rows opposite each other.

Something had dramatically shifted between them over the course of the day. Lance finally saw Keith as...human. Maybe Pidge was right, maybe he’d misinterpreted some of Keith’s actions. Now that he was getting to know him, he was downright...friendly.

“Not a bad first day,” Lance said, as they headed back to the lockers. He had won their little race, but not by much.

“What?” Keith asked, taking off the headphones. He paused the music, Lance only hearing a sample of the sound. 

Lance scoffed. “Dude. Were you unironically listening to MCR?”

Keith scowled at him, “so?” He said, “‘s’good.” Lance barked a laugh as Keith shoved his headphones to him. “Shut up.”

“Yeah yeah,” Lance said, “hey, dude, look,” he pointed over to the front entrance.

Standing there, practically jumping for joy, Nyma had Beezer on a leash, Rolo with his arm around her. They were thanking the front desk profusely, guiding Beezer out the door to his new home. 

Both Keith and Lance were beaming at the interaction. Lance patted Keith on the back. “see you tomorrow, mullet.”

“It’s not a mullet!” Keith called after him as Lance headed out. 

Lance laughed, “it won’t be after tomorrow!”

 

“Welcome to the itty bitty kitty cages,” Keith said, “I’m sure since it’s smaller, it’ll be easy for you,” He said, his voice edged with challenge.

Lance squinted at him. “I’m sure,”

“Same thing with dogs, really,” Keith said, opening the cage for Peaches. “Make sure to pay your respects,” he said, holding his hand up to Peaches who sat regally on her shelf. Peaches sniffed, and then sat back, silently accepting Keith’s presence. “Then just...empty it out, wipe it down,” he threw out the cardboard litterbox in the large rolling trash can, removing the blanket so he could wipe it down with a rag. “Replenish the water, get a new litter box,” he unfolded the litterbox and put in new litter from a large container. “Aaand, you’re set.”

He replaced the blanket and the water, and closed the cage back up. “Think you can handle it?” 

Lance scoffed, “oh please. I could do this in my sleep.”

Keith smirked, “have at it then,” he said, passing the supplies. “Meet Frizzle.”

Lance carefully unlocked the cage. Unlike Peaches, Frizzle didn’t want to just sit on her shelf and let him work. Instead she popped right up to the cage, trying to wiggle out. “Whoa there!” Lance said wrestling to try and push her back in the cage. “No, kitty, you gotta stay.” Frizzle was not pleased with this, continuing to wiggle as he had to half-hold her, cleaning the cage one handed. 

She batted at his fingers. “No, kitty, that’s not a toy,” he said. “No. NO. Sit.” He threw the little plush mouse in the cage back and away from him, the cat chased it for half a second, before turning her attention back to Lances hand. 

Keith chuckled, “here,” he said, getting way closer into Lances space than he’d ever come before to help hold little Frizzle by the scruff to keep her back. “You can also close the cage at various points if you need.”

Frizzle squirmed in Lance’s hand, but couldn’t break through. “That’s a good girl,” Lance said as he got the rest of his work done. “Playful one, aren’t ya?” 

Keith smirked. “Not such a heartless demon after all, huh?” Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

Cleaning went well, Keith taking all the cats that were too aggressive for Lance, the newbie that he was. Lance chattered away to the cats, petting the friendly ones, and trying to wrestle them back inside their cages. Others he just gave a friendly pat and left them alone while he cleaned. 

Okay, he could admit...SOME cats were friendly. At least sometimes. 

“Now for free roaming rooms!” Keith announced once he was done. 

There were three free-roaming rooms, one for shy cats, one for excitable cats, and one for cats with ringworm. Keith handled the third one, but he was already finished and washed (had to wash after dealing with sick cats) by the time Lance was just finishing up the shy cats room. They largely stayed out of Lance’s way. 

The excitable cats did NOT stay out of his way. The second he and Keith walked in, FOUR cats swarmed his feet. 

Luckily, Keith was there to distract them. “Hello, sweeties,” Keith said, grabbing a wand toy and sitting on the ground. A calico cat immediately dived into his lap and he pet him. “Feelin’ possessive today, huh Tigger?” Another cat started playing with his shoelaces until he waved the wand toy with one hand, patiently petting Tigger with the other. 

Lance subtly watched him as he wiped down the surfaces. He’d never seen Keith look so relaxed and so...happy, and open. Lance hadn’t thought it was possible for Keith to look like that. Keith quietly chattered away to them, lavishing the cats in compliments. Tigger curled up in his lap, head cradled in his hand. The other cats were tripping over themselves to try and trap the mouse for himself. Keith had to break up some fights between them. 

Lance finished wiping everything down and sat back to watch. Keith looked up at him. “You wanna try?” he asked. Lance blinked. Keith offered up the wand toy, and Lance hesitantly took it. Three sets of little cat eyes looked up at him. Biting his lip, he jerked the mouse toy to the side. Two of the cats watched, eyes going wide and crouching into hunter position. The youngest, though, a ginger cat named Shwartz according to the card in the window, did not have the finely tuned instincts of a hunter and just jumped for it. 

Lance led little Shwartz back and forth, jumping around and skidding back and forth, even twirling in place to keep the mouse at the end of the wand in sight. “Alright, that’s one of the most hilarious things I’ve seen in my life.” He understood why these videos were popular on the internet. 

Just then, a loud thump came next to him as a small black cat jumped down beside his shoulder. He….he may have let out a tiny...just a tiny shriek as the cat sniffed him. 

Keith threw his head back laughing at him. Tigger lifted her head, upset at being interrupted from her pampering. Lance looked around and noticed the cat ramps that went around the edges of the ceiling, “Cats dropping out from the damn sky…” Lance muttered to himself, shaking his head, “what will they think of next?”

The black cat prepared to pounce, jumping up onto Lance’s shoulders. He grimaced as he felt the claws digging into his sweater, but forgave the cat as he rubbed against his head, purring up a storm in his ear. 

“Oookay, I get it,” Lance said, reaching up to stabilize her back, “just, just, hold on, and don’t claw my face off please.” He slowly lowered down to the ground, sitting so the cat could perch more easily. “There you go, good kitty, please don’t bite my face.” 

“Oh, that’s just Kova,” Keith said, “she’s a little shy at first, but she likes shoulders.”

“I can see that. Hi, Kova,” Lance said, petting her as she climbed down into his lap, still holding onto his shirt. Petting her, Lance noticed a patch in her fur. “Is she sick?” he asked Keith. 

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Keith said, still petting Kova, “looks like she just got spayed. She’s a bit old for it, but she came in as a working cat.”

“Working?” Lance asked, “Like...like dogs or—“

Keith snorted, “nah, cats have way too much of a mind of their own to get trained like that. More often they’re ferals that hang around graineries and breweries and stuff. Keeps the mice out without people having to pay, or endanger their supplies with chemicals.”

“Huh,” Lance said, scratching Kova’s head, “good work, Kova.” Kova rolled over on her back exposing her belly to him. “Oh, no no no. I know that trick. That’s to get me to put my hand in the claw trap so you can scratch it off!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re dramatic?” Keith said, “it’s not a trick, you’re just reading her like a dog. She wants to play. Try the mouse on her.”

He had to raise his arm up all the way to dangle the mouse by her belly. She batted at it with her paws, on her back like a baby with a mobile above her, too lazy to give chase, but perfectly happy to play from here, cradled in Lance’s arms. “Aww, what a sweetie.”

They both jumped at the sound of tapping on the glass. If the sound was scary, it was nothing to when Lance actually looked over and SAW the scary couple standing over them. They were older, but not quite old, the woman hunched over and the giant man sneering down his nose. “May we come in?” The woman said, in a croaky voice.

“Uh,” Lance said, “you can talk with the people at the front desk, they can escort you through.”

The woman nodded, looking down into his lap. “What is that cat’s name?”

Lance felt weirdly like he was being interrogated. “Kova,” he managed, successfully not stuttering.

The woman nodded again, and lead the man away. Lance turned back to Keith. “Was it just me, or were those guys CREEPY?” Keith nodded in agreement.

 

They played for a bit longer with those cats, and took some cats out of their cages to let them stretch their legs, when it came time for feeding. “Same thing as dogs,” Keith said, “check the card on their cage, give ‘em what it says. Think you can handle it?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “I suppose we’ll just have to see.”

 

He could not handle it. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he did well for a good long time, and got through most of the cats he had to feed quickly and well. He just...may have gotten a bit overconfident. And uh. May have been trying to compete with Keith by racing through. And….may...possibly have misread the card on front, so instead of opening up a cage of a nice, friendly kitty...he opened it up to a more aggressive cat. 

“YEOWCH!”

Keith was over to him in an instant as the traitorous cat jumped away. “What happened?”

“I was trying to move her to put the food in and she bit me!” Lance said, gripping his hand. 

Keith grabbed his hand, “Let me see.” He held it, examining the puncture wound. It wasn’t very big, but it was bleeding. “Yikes...here, come watch it in the sink. I’ll grab the cat and we can go grab a bandaid.”

Lance followed his instructions. Less than a minute later, Keith was walking back, a wriggling towel-full of cat in his arms. “Lance, this is Kaiju,” Keith said, “She’s waiting from an examination, she was just moved today! We don’t know her attitude yet!”

“I’m going to say ‘bad,’” Lance said, “Wait, examination? Does she have rabies or something?”

“No,” Keith said, grabbing the walkie talkie from the shelves, “She came in from one of the shelters in the city, she needs to get a check-up.” He clicked the button, “Hey Shiro, can you come down to the cat garden? Yeah, we have a cat that needs to go to the bite ward.”

“Oh god, is everyone okay?” Shiro asked. 

“Lance is bit, but…” Keith looked over at him, “He seems okay for the moment.”

“Alright, I’ll be right down.”

Lance finished washing his hand, still clutching it. It didn’t hurt anymore, but still. Keith grabbed it, holding it in his own as he examined again. “Don’t think we’ll have to amputate.” 

“Oh thank god,” Lance said, laughing. “That’s my dog-pettin’ hand.” That got Ketih to smile at least. 

As soon as Shiro came down, Keith took Lance over to the front office. Allura was a flutter getting all the paperwork together, and Lance had to repeat exactly what happened on no less than three forms while Keith bandaged him up. “You should probably get a doctor to look at it, just in case,” Keith said. He hadn’t let go of his hand once. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance said, “so, does this mean I lost?”

Keith shrugged, “I dunno. How do we measure a bite vs. panic attack?”

“Aw, come on man,” Lance said, “I wasn’t gonna count that against you. This was on me.”

Keith shook his head, “I shoulda been watching you. I was the one who knew about the cats, I got caught up in the competition.”

“We both did,” Lance said.

Keith shrugged. “Well….I did have some cool patterns I wanted to shave into the side of your head….” he said. 

Lance’s eyes went wide. “Maybe I WILL hold the panic attack against you... I mean I know it’s a dick move, but at the same point….”

Keith chuckled, “Nah. Getting you to like cats was reward enough.”

“Like them? One tried to bite my hand off!” Lance said, waving the hand in Keith’s face. “But….I guess the others were okay.”

Keith smirked, “Dogs are okay too.” 

Lance beamed. “Maybe the real bet was the friends we made along the way.” Keith snorted. “We are friends, right?”

Keith nodded. “I’d say so.”

Behind them, the couple from before was signing papers. Shiro came up with a cat holder box. “Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Zarkon, here is Kova, ready for her new home.” 

Lance gasped, separating from Keith to run to the countertop. “Kova got adopted?!” he said, excited. One of the best feelings was helping an animal find their home. “Bye Kova!” He said, waving to the little slits in the box where Kova was squirming, trying to get free. 

Mr. and Mrs. Zarkon were less than impressed. “Come on,” Mr. Zarkon said, grabbing the box and leading his wife out to their car. 

“Hmm,” Lance said, “Touchy.” Keith came up behind him, shrugging. Lance realized he Keith wasn’t holding his hand anymore….for some reason, Lance had the urge to grab it back. He shook the thought aside. Why would he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat based on real experiences, I did get bit on my first day volunteering. Still have the scar. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get to know each other

Shifts with Keith were now WAY more fun. They didn’t need Pidge to set them up, they signed up for shifts together, still getting into friendly arguments as to whether dogs or cats were better, but it was done with a laugh, not out of spite. 

“Raawr!” Lance said, “Kaiju gave me rabies! Now I’m going to eat you!!” Lance said rolling his chair over to Keith, whipped cream in his mouth. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Keith said, unable to stop laughing even as he used his foot to push Lance’s chair away, “Get that shit out of your mouth before an Adopter sees you. Or worse, Allura.” 

At that threat, Lance messily swallowed the whip cream, choking slightly, and trying to lick off what he could off his lips. Keith grabbed him a paper towel, but he pushed it away, determined he could do this. “That’s not even how rabies works,” Keith criticized, wheeling himself over to wipe the stubborn bit of cream off his nose, even as Lance flapped his arms to keep him at bay. They got into a slap fight, where Keith won, getting past Lance’s arms and swiping at his nose, practically taking his whole nose with him. 

Lance wiggled it around on his face, rubbing it to make it feel better after getting mauled by 2-ply. “Well fine,” he said, “See if I share my mom’s pie with you,” He said, pulling the pie to the side. His mom had been celebrating Autumn to the fullest and there was pumpkin everything around. 

Keith rolled his eyes, rolling his way back to his computer. “Oh, where, oh where else, will I find pumpkin pie in late October?” He said.

“None this good,” Lance said, taking a forkful of a juicy section with a good portion of whipped cream. “Here, try it.”

“I thought you WEREN’T offering me any?” Keith said, confused as he switched between files.

“I wasn’t before,” Lance said, using his feet to push his chair over to Keith, “but now I have a point to prove. Open up.”

Keith leaned away from Lance as he pushed the forkful right up to his lips, smearing them with pumpkin. Like a stubborn child, Keith tried to turn his head to get away, but Lance babysat his niece and nephew constantly, and knew all the tricks. With a light tickle at Keith’s side, his mouth opened to allow Lance to slip the pie in.

Keith also karate chopped the hand that had tickled him. His niece and nephew didn’t do that. “Ow! Geez, now I have TWO injured hands!”

“Serves you right,” Keith said messily around the nite of pie. That really should not have been cute, but it kinda was. Keith swallowed the bite, and Lance waited in anticipation. “‘S pretty good.”

Lance smiled, proud, eating his own bite of pie as Keith wiped his mouth. He looked over to Keith’s computer to see Schwartz’s information page. “Why are you looking up Schwartz?” He asked.

Keith shrugged. “I read up about all the cats.” Lance bit his lip to stop himself laughing, but was not entirely successful. “What?”

“Sorry, dude,” Lance said, “it’s just, you’re a LITTLE obsessed with cats.” 

Keith grimaced. “The whole reason I signed up to do front desk duty was to get access to the information sheets. There’s only so much the cards on the cage tell you.”

Lance chuckled, pushing himself back to his computer. “Obsessed~” he sang at him. “I just don’t get how you never do homework. I’d never have time if I didn’t get a lot done between adopters. You probably can just do it in a couple minutes though, right?”

Keith was frowning at him, looking confused. It was Lance’s turn to ask. “What?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” Keith asked, “I thought you might have been messing with me, but you actually don’t….”

“Know what?” Lance asked.

Keith swallowed, looking awkward as he turned back to his computer. “I got expelled last year.”

Lance blinked. He blinked again. He didn’t hear what he thought he heard. He...he couldn’t have. It just didn’t make...sense… “WHAT?” He asked, a little too loudly, getting the attention of several patrons making their way through the cages. 

Keith flinched, for which Lance felt much sorrier than any attention he may have accidentally gained. “Look, it’s not a big deal,” Keith said, “I guess the school wanted to keep it hush, so they didn’t say anything. Pidge knows. It’s just...it is what it is.”

Lance thought back. One day, Keith just...didn’t show up. It was obvious since he sat in front of him. Lance thought he must have been sick. But then he wasn’t there the next day or the next...he thought he’d moved, but...apparently not. “What...what happened?” Keith shrank in on himself. “Sorry, you--you don’t have to answer that.

“No, it’s….it’s fine,” Keith said, “I punched Sendak.”

Lance wanted to exclaim another ‘what’ but that might finally get Allura on his ass and he didn’t need that. “You--Mr. Sendak the history teacher?!”

“Mm,” Keith said, “We got into an...argument...about his lesson plan. And some super racist things he said...I don’t remember the specific one. Anyway, he gave me detention, I came in after, my...my brother got brought up in the conversation…” He shook his head. “I dunno, it’s all a blur. But I gave him a black eye.”

“Dude,” Lance said, “That’s badass as fuck!” Keith grinned at him, “Seriously, Sendak’s a jackass, and you’re right about his racist version of history. Damn.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “Anyway, I was kinda on a final warning there. I have some….my social worker liked to call them ‘issues’ with authority. So, I got the boot.”

“Damn,” Lance repeated, “I mean, that sucks, but what a way to go.” Keith shrugged. “Why didn’t you enroll at another school?”

Keith sighed. “You sound like my mother.”

Lance snorted, “Does your mom sound like a cool teen ladies man?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Keith said without skipping a beat, “but neither do you, so…” Lance gasped and clutched his chest in fake horror. “Nah, she just...she wanted me to, but school and I had….issues….” Keith shook his head. “It just. It wasn’t….good….for me. I wasn’t really in a good place. I guess it made me come across as….kinda hostile.”

“Never would have pinned you for that,” Lance said, earning him another short laugh.

Keith bit his lip. “Anyway, I’m...sorry if I gave you the wrong impression in class. I’m not very good with people.”

Lance actually felt guilty for being so mad at him. “It’s not a problem. And I mean, I know you now. Got your tragic backstory and everything, that’s some level 4 friendship right there.”

Keith scrunched up his face, “Mm, level 3 at most, we haven’t even delved into my childhood trauma yet.”

Lance laughed, but he wasn’t entirely sure Keith was kidding. “You know, you’re not as bad with people as you think.”

There was a hint of a blush on Keith’s cheeks. “I’m a lot better this year,” he said. Lance smirked, going back to his pie and his homework, “You...you’re nice too,” Keith said, getting Lance’s attention. 

Lance smiled at him. 

“Hey dummies!” Pidge said, slamming their hands on the counter and making them both jump, “Shifts almost over, Hunk and I were gonna get things at the mall, ya wanna come?” Hunk came up behind them. 

“Oh, heck yeah,” Lance said, noticing that the time was almost over. “Keith, come on!” 

Keith sighed, “Uh, let me text my parents real quick, they want to do this birthday dinner thing tonight.” 

“Oh, cool,” Hunk said, “who’s birthday?”

“Uh…” Keith said, “Mine?”

The three of them stared at him. Lance finally broke the silence slapping Keith on the arm. “Ow! What the hell!” 

“It’s your birthday?!?!?!?” Lance said, his voice rising in pitch. “How old are you?!”

“Uh, 18?” Keith said. Lance hit him on the arm again, “OW! Stop that!” He rolled away, clutching his arm, “why are you mad?!”

“Because you didn’t tell us it was your birthday!!” Lance said, “you text your parents right now we are taking you out for ice cream and gifts!”

“You really don’t have to—“ Lance moved to hit him again, but Keith caught his wrist with lightning fast reflexes. “Stop! Ok, lemme text them, alright?”

“Ah, friendship,” Hunk said, “such a thin line between it and straight up bullying. At least when your friends with Lance.”

Lance blew a raspberry at him.

 

Keith’s parents were okay with it as long as he was back by 6, which gave them limited time for Lance to search and find the Perfect Present. And Keith was not being helpful. “A muffler?” Lance asked, “seriously?”

“You asked me what I wanted,” Keith said, sipping at his strawberry milkshake. Lance had tried to insist he get a birthday sundae (the shop offered them for free on birthdays) but he insisted on giving the sundae to Lance, saying he didn’t want it. Lance paid for the milkshake, but there was a fight over that too. “I could really use a new one, I’m making a bike.”

“That’s really cool!” Hunk said, “we can definitely stop at a mechanics shop, that’s part of why Pidge and I wanted to come today. We’re building a robot.”

Pidge nodded, “Is gonna be great.”

Keith raised his eyebrows “that does sound cool, lemme know if you need any help. I’m shit at design stuff, but I can work a wrench.”

Pidge beamed, “we’ll let you know.”

“Helloooo,” Lance said, “am I the only one here who knows anything about proper birthday gifts?!”

“Apparently,” Hunk said, sarcastically.

“Birthday gifts are supposed to be FUN!” He said, “something you wouldn’t just buy yourself.”

“But by buying me this, you’d save me money,” Keith said, “so I could buy more things I want.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You guys have fun with the mechanical stuff,” He said, standing dramatically, “I must go, on a mission.” He looked out into the distance for effect.

“K,” Hunk said, “text us when you’re done.”

 

His mission was far more difficult than he had first thought. It became clear relatively quickly he didn’t really know much about Keith. He was super smart, apparently built motorcycles, had anger management issues, and liked MCR and cats. That was...basically it.  
He walked to 5 different stores walking up and down the aisles, finding a couple things that would….KINDA work, but nothing that was right. He wanted something PERFECT, especially with what Keith had told him. 

It just….He had to make Keith smile again. 

Alright, that thought was kinda embarrassing, but look, it seemed like the kid had been through a lot. He deserved some happiness, and he was so much more...open now. This would be the best goddamn birthday if it killed him. 

He got a text.

Hunkytown: Just finished putting things in the car, where are you to meet up?

Uggggghhhh. He groaned to himself. They were done already? Actually checking his phone, it was getting pretty late. They’d have to get Keith home soon for his birthday dinner. 

He chewed his lip when something caught his eye. It was….well, honestly it was a little generic, he didn’t know if it was “”””perfect”””” for Keith….but...it was right here, and he was short on time. 

After a quick text to meet by the fountain, he went in and bought the item.

Keith was chatting with Pidge and Hunk when he came up. He still seemed a little closed off, not comfortable around people instead of animals, but he smiled when he caught sight of Lance. That made Lance smile in turn.

“Got the stuff you needed?” Lance asked. 

Pidge was practically vibrating on the fountain edge. “It’s going to be so cool Lance. It’s. It’s so cool.”

“If it doesn’t explode,” Hunk said, “Which….is a possibility…”

Lance’s eyebrows went up, instantly concerned. “And you?”

Keith nodded, “Pidge and Hunk got me what I needed. They actually also had a bunch of suggestions that’ll help. Shiro’s gonna help me work on it more. 

“Cool, cool,” Lance said, “Sounds like buckets of fun.”

“So?” Keith asked, “Did you find ‘the perfect gift?’” Lance shrunk into himself, feeling guilty. “Oh, hey, sorry, I was just--look, I told you, you don’t have to get me anything, it’s fine--”

“I got you something,” Lance interrupted, “I just...I dunno if you’ll like it.” He took a breath and pulled the little box out of his backpack. Opening it, he presented a necklace, meant for someone much younger than Keith, probably, with a little pendant on a cord. The pendant was the shape of a cartoon cat and dog, grinning around a little ruby heart. “I...I know it’s silly,” Lance said, “And hell, I’ve never seen you wear jewelry, but--”

“It’s cute,” Keith said, cutting him off, “I like it.”

“Really?” Lance asked. Keith nodded eagerly. “‘Cause like...I have a receipt if you want to return it or--”

“Lance,” Keith cut him off again, exasperated. He took the necklace out of the box, “come on, help me put it on.”

He lifted the ends of his long hair so Lance could bring it around his neck. It was a little short for him, almost a choker, but it fit as Lance struggled with the clasp. Keith’s neck was warm to Lance’s hands, accidentally making goosebumps on Keith’s skin. Lance pulled the last few stubborn strands of hair out from under the necklace, before saying “There, all set.”

Keith touched it absentmindedly, “How’s it look?”

Lance nodded, “Looks good.” That was lame. He wanted to say something better than that, but words weren’t really coming.

Hunk cleared his throat, getting their attentions. “So. Ride back home?”

“Oh, yeah,” Keith said, “Let’s go.” 

Without thinking, Lance offered his hand to help Keith up from the fountain. Once again, when Keith pulled his hand away, Lance felt oddly empty.

 

Hunkytown: Oh my god oh my goooood

PidgePodge: I Knooooowwwwww I almost threw up

LanceMagicLance: What? What happened?

PidgePodge: YOU

LanceMagicLance: ?

Hunkytown: Dude.   
Hunkytown: That was some of the best flirting you’ve done in months

Hunkytown: And you’re telling me you didn’t even notice?

LanceMagicLance: ????????

LanceMagicLance: Flirting?!

PidgePodge: With Keith, dude.

PidgePodge: You practically went heart eyes on him

LanceMagicLance: I did not!

LanceMagicLance: it was his birthday I was being nice

Hunkytown: Mmmmmm

PidgePodge: You’re never that nice

LanceMagicLance: Gee thanks

Hunkytown: Come on, Lance. You’re telling me you don’t even have a LITTLE thing for Keith?

LanceMagicLance: Of course not!

PidgePodge: #doubt

LanceMagicLance: ?!?!? I don’t! 

LanceMagicLance: We’re friends now 

LanceMagicLance: And sure he’s attractive and stuff

Hunkytown: Knew it

LanceMagicLance: BUT that doesn’t mean I LIKE him!

PidgePodge: Oh god this is so middle school

LanceMagicLance: You would know, 12 year old

PidgePodge: I’m coming for your kneecaps  
Hunkytown: Focus

Hunkytown: Lance, I’m telling you, I’ve known you a long time

Hunkytown: This wasn’t your ‘they’re just attractive’ face

Hunkytown: when it’s that you’re more obnoxiously flirty

LanceMagicLance: Hey!

Hunkytown: but TODAY? You were all nervous and shit and trying to get Keith to smile 

LanceMagicLance: we...get along is all

LanceMagicLance: He has a nice smile

PidgePodge: That is the gayest thing I’ve ever read

LanceMagicLance: Look, y’all were on my ass before about NOT getting along with him

LanceMagicLance: Now you’re making fun because we get along too WELL?!

Hunkytown: We’re not making fun of you!

Hunkytown: It was adorable!

PidgePodge: My frozen heart melted just a little bit

PidgePodge: When you put that necklace on him

LanceMagicLance: …….

LanceMagicLance: I just...I thought it’d be cute

LanceMagicLance: Like we used to fight about cats and dogs

LanceMagicLance: but we became friends ‘cause of it

LanceMagicLance: plus it had the ruby and he wears red all the time

LanceMagicLance: I dunno, I was pressured for time!

Hunkytown: Seems pretty well thought out to me.  
LanceMagicLance: Would you lay off? I don’t like him, Ok? End of story

Hunkytown: Alright, Alright, I believe you.

PidgePodge: I don’t

LanceMagicLance: Pidge I swear

PidgePodge: BUT I’ll lay off for now

LanceMagicLance: THANK you

 

Hunkytown-->LanceMagicLance

Hunkytown: Hey man

LanceMagicLance: What now?

Hunkytown: I just wanted to say one quick thing and then I’ll leave it

Hunkytown: But Keith was giving you heart eyes too

LanceMagicLance: Good night, Hunk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get an interesting visitor during their shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than normal, but. I hope you'll forgive me. Next one might be shorter too, we'll see.

Lance put his friends words out of his mind, letting himself enjoy his shifts with Keith. Keith was still pretty quiet about most things, but he let Lance ramble about school and family and cartoons and whatever else. He also found out things about Keith on occasion, like how now that he was 18, he’d started working as a mechanic for an old family friend.

After dropping him off on his birthday, they realized they lived relatively close to each other, so they also gave each other rides to the shelter on occasion. Like they were supposed to be doing today. But Keith was not outside when Lance drove up. 

He sent a couple of texts, but when those were ignored as well, he relented and got out of the car. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed the garage was open and voices were coming from inside. Familiar voices.

“Alright, now disconnect the wires on ‘a’ and ‘b’ sockets,” Pidge’s commanding voice said.

He walked in to see Pidge perched on top of a metal cabinet, laptop settled on their legs as they lightly kicked out from boredom. In the center of the garage was a monstrous metal contraption with Hunk standing over it to keep it steady, and a pair of tight black jean-clad legs sticking out underneath. “What the HELL is that thing?” He asked.

There was a bang and then Keith wheeled out from beneath it, wearing a tank. “Lance! Is it 2 already?”

“Just about,” Lance said, looking at the device. “What...are you guys doing?”

“Keith’s helping us scavenge some parts we need for the robot,” Hunk said, patting the machinery, “My mom helped me grab this out of the junkyard yesterday, but we didn’t have room in the garage. Keith volunteered to help.”

Keith popped up, covered in sweat and motor grease. “Yeah, and Pidge has been giving directions, and NOTHING else,” he glared up at her. 

Pidge blew a raspberry down at them, tossing Keith a water bottle, “There, I’ve done something.” 

Keith drank a long swig of the water, passing the bottle over to Hunk, who was also sweaty, now that Lance noticed. Keith lifted the end of his shirt to wipe down his face….exposing his entire stomach in the process.

Lance was very comfortable in his bisexuality, and he was overcome with a familiar thought of ‘BI BI BI BI BI’ as his eyes traced over Keith’s stomach. It was actually kind of a cute tummy with just a little pudge as he bent over to more easily reach the end of his shirt. But there was no question of some definite abs. Well…..well toned abs….

Keith let the shirt fall, snapping Lance out of his thought stream. “Mind if I change real quick before we go?” he asked Lance.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said, “Yeah, sure go ahead. I’ll wait.”

Keith stepped into his house. Lance turned to see Hunk and Pidge grinning at him like maniacs. “Oh shut up,” he said to both of them, grumping against the garage wall as he tried to get the image out of his head.

 

Soon, Keith came down in a normal t-shirt. Lance was delighted to note he was wearing the necklace Lance gave him, and relieved that Hunk and Pidge had already packed up and left so they didn’t see it. 

They were a touch late for their shifts, but Allura didn’t mind as it was the off season. They had significantly fewer animals all around, and therefore less adopters coming through. 

Lance whipped his homework out “Hey dropout,” he said, “do you still remember any math?”

“Nope,” Keith said, popping the p, “As soon as I got expelled, they extracted all the math from my brain.”

Lance sighed dramatically, “Damn. Well, at least I’m smarter than you now.”

Keith snorted, “Who’s dumber, the dropout, or the one going to the dropout for help?”

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. “Just come over here.”

Keith wheeled over, his head leaning over to him. “Mmm….yeah I don’t know this stuff. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

It was a trick, Lance figured out, getting Lance to explain the concepts so that he would figure out the answers as he was working it out, but Lance appreciated it. Keith stayed invested, listening to his every word, and helping him work things out when he needed it.

He also leaned way more into Lance’s space than Lance had been expecting, making his heart race just a little. It didn’t mean anything, he told himself. It was just ‘cause Hunk and Pidge had been IMPLYING things, and it made him think that way. That was all.

They were both distracted by the sound of the front door. They hadn’t seen any adopters all day, and were well into their shift. They sat up to greet the newcomers.

Except it wasn’t newcomers. It was Mr. and Mrs. Zarkon, Mr. Zarkon holding a cardboard box with holes in the side. “Excuse me,” the woman with the croaky voice said, “We’d like to return this animal.”

They blinked in surprise. On the counter, the box was squeaking and squirming, and Lance saw bits of black fur as Kova rubbed up against his sides, utterly confused and scared. 

“Um,” Lance said, trying to exchange glances with Keith, but Keith was too busy staring at the box. “Um, Allura,” He picked up his walkie, speaking into it to get her attention, “come up here, please.” Then he remembered the couple patiently (coldly) waiting in front of him. “She’ll be here in a minute.”

It was less than a minute, thank god, when Allura came out in her staff shirt. “Is something wrong?”

“We’re here to return the cat,” Mr. Zarkon said. 

Allura blinked, “I see,” she said, haltingly, “And...what was the problem?”

“It’s far too rambunctious,” Mrs. Zarkon said, “It tore at the furniture.”

“Did you give her places to sharpen her claws?” Keith spat at them, jaw clenched, “Or toys to play with when she was bored?”

Mrs. Zarkon turned her eyes on Keith. They looked yellow in the light. “That’s not your concern”

“We want a black cat,” Mr. Zarkon said, “a quiet one that will keep to itself.”

“She’s not fucking furniture!” Keith snapped, raising his voice over Kova’s cries.

“Keith!” Allura hissed, “Language!”

Keith ignored her, “You don’t buy a cat to match your goddamn dreary drapes or to be a piece of conversation when guests come over! She’s a living being! You’re supposed to care for her and treat her like a companion!”

“Keith,” Lance whispered, making stop motions with his hands, but Keith looked just about ready to jump over the counter and show Mr. Zarkon how he REALLY felt with his fists. 

“If you couldn’t handle her you shouldn’t have FUCKING got her in the first place!” He all but screamed at the couple, “Do you know what you’ve done?! Do you know how TRAUMATIZING it is for a cat to be taken to a new home, and then brought back here? To be taken into a family and then ABANDONED?!” 

“KEITH!” Allura shouted over him, “Take a walk!” 

Keith stared down Mr. Zarkon, not willing to give up the fight quite yet. Mr. Zarkon stared him back down, unfazed by the upstart volunteer. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him back into the inner corridors away from the front desk. 

Keith let himself be led away until they reached the first corner, then yanked his arm free, visibly shaking. Lance watched him for a halting moment, ready in case his head literally exploded.

Instead, Keith punched the wall, using a good portion of his strength. “Whoa, there,” Lance said, putting his hands out, not sure if he wanted to hug Keith or restrain him. 

“Did you hear them?” Keith snarled, “Just...calling her ‘it’....treating them like...like nothing!” He shuddered, “They’re innocent, they don’t--they’re living creatures! And people just….just treat them like nothing!”

“I know,” Lance said, “I know.”

“And they’re some of the better ones!” Keith said, voice raising again, “At least they brought her back to where we can care for her instead of just….just abandoning her in the wild or--or something worse!”

“I KNOW Keith,” Lance said, deciding and putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It kills me too, thinking about it. But you know Allura won’t adopt any other cat to them, and she’ll tell all the local shelters about them. And we’ll take care of Kova, get her a better home.”

“How do you know?!” Keith demanded, and Lance saw tears in his eyes, “They just….they just ABANDONED--”

Lance wrapped Keith up in his arms, holding him close to his chest. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him he hadn’t hugged Keith before, Keith not being much one for physical contact. He thought about backing away and apologizing, stepping on his boundaries, but the next thing he knew, Keith wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Lance’s shoulder. And if Lance’s T-shirt grew a little wet spot….well, he wasn’t going to mention it.

They were only interrupted when the door opened and more squeaking came through. Coran, the vet on call, walked through, carrying Kova off to intake.

 

Their shift was basically over anyway, so Lance led Keith over to the McDonalds across the street, getting them both milkshakes. They sat at a table in the back. Keith’s eyes were dried, but, no longer red and smudgy, but he was definitely drained. 

Lance set a strawberry smoothie in front of Keith, keeping his chocolate one to himself. He didn’t drink quite yet, watching Keith absentmindedly spin his drink in his hands. Lance didn’t speak, waiting patiently for Keith to be ready, no matter how long that took. Except...well, he wasn’t a patient man….so he drank his own milkshake anyway. It might have melted!

Finally, Keith cleared his throat. “I’m sure it seems kinda silly,” he said, “getting so upset over cats.”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t think it’s silly.”

“I know there are other issues in the world,” Keith continued as though Lance hadn’t said anything, “Important...bad things….”

“Keith, caring about one issue doesn’t mean you don’t care about other things,” Lance said, “And clearly cats are important to you.”

Keith nodded, slowly. “I just...Shiro brought me to the shelter to try and like...get me out of the house some. I only volunteered occasionally for a long time, for him, but...but right after I was kicked out...it was one of the only reasons I’d leave my house.” Keith took a dramatic sniff, sipping on his milkshake to give himself something to focus on. 

Lance watched him carefully. He’d hugged him until Keith pulled away back at the shelter, but he wanted to wrap him up all again, the rest of the McDonalds patrons be damned. He didn’t want to get in Keith’s space, though, so just sat back, listening patiently. 

“I um,” Keith said, “I have some, uh, abandonment issues,” he stirred his milkshake with the straw. “I mean, between Shiro being thought KIA for some months and...and when I was little, I uh…” He took a halting breath, and Lance could hear the held back tears. 

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want,” Lance said, “it’s okay.”

“No, no,” Keith said, “I can, it...it helps, I think.” He swallowed, “Besides, I think we’re level 4 friends now, its about time for my traumatic backstory.”

Lance gave half a laugh, relieved to see Keith not completely torn up, perhaps. 

Keith bit his lip for another moment before continuing. “My...mother…” he started, “My birth mother, I mean….left when I was really young. I hardly remember her. Then my Dad died a few years later, and I was in the foster system a while.” He took another halting breath, Lance listening, his heart wrenched for the boy in front of him. “My parents, Shiro’s bio parents, adopted me when I was 12. Pretty late in the game, but Shiro had just joined the military and they were feeling like empty nesters. They’ve been good to me, but I…” he swallowed, “For a long time, you know, I thought back on my birth mom...and I just...I can’t figure out why...why someone would do that….what could have made her leave? I…”

Lance put his hand out, covering Keith’s, “Hey...it’s not your fault, okay?”

Keith smiled, “I know. I mean, my parents took me to therapy and stuff so like...I get it, I just,” He put the milkshake down and rubbed a hand down his face, “I just have a lot of issues.”

Lance squeezed his hand. “Sounds like you have good reason to,” he said, “Its actually...kinda amazing….” Keith frowned, confused. “I mean, think about it, you’re crazy smart, crazy athletic, don’t think I didn’t see you on the track team, crazy talented in general really, AND you’re so kind and….compassionate…”

Keith scoffed, “I’ve been called many things….kind and compassionate aren’t high on the list.”

“But you are!” Lance protested, “I mean, okay, you’re not the most open person, but that’s not a crime. You just...you’re so good with the cats. And you’ve helped so many cats get homes and stuff. You’re just...you’re secretly super nice…”

Keith ducked his head, a hint of a smile on his face, and maybe a passing of red on his cheeks. “So I’m nice just ‘cause I volunteer,” he said, “In that case you’re really nice too.”

“I AM really nice,” Lance said, getting Keith to laugh, “What, you’re saying I’m not?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith said. 

Lance smirked at him, “what I mean is...you just...you feel so deeply. You care about the cats so much, it’s...it’s admirable.”

Keith didn’t seem to know how to respond to that so he just slipped on his milkshake.

Lance was still holding his hand, unsure if he should let go. Keith showed no signs of pulling away, so he just stayed there.

Oh.

The thought was like a small bubble popping in his brain, something that had always been there, but just….burst revealing itself.

He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to hold Keith much closer.

Fucking Hunk and Pidge, they’d never let him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stands on soap box* Spay and Neuter your pets. Don't give pets as a surprise gift. Try not to return pets unless absolutely necessary. Make sure you are properly equipped for the care and keeping of an animal before you adopt. Don't de-claw your cats. Pets are not furniture, so while of course it makes sense to want a pretty cat, getting a cat who's behavior matches your situation is more important. 
> 
> *gets off soap box*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to get his flirt on, but Keith is....resistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you guys getting spoiled, new chapter just a day later. y'all are lucky I don't have a life.

“Hey cool cat,” Lance said, walking into the cat room, “you’re looking absolutely purrrrfect today,” he rolled his r’s with all his might, pointing finger guns at the other volunteer.

Keith held up the little cat sitting in his arms, “he is, isn’t he?” The cat glared at Lance for disturbing his nap.

That…..wasn’t really what Lance had meant. But it was more or less along the lines of what he expected.

 

The night Lance figured out he had a crush on Keith, he called Hunk in a panic. “Hunk I need you to make a deal with me,” he said, pacing back and forth in his room, “And you need to agree to it before I tell you what it is.”

“What? What is it? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, well….no, but...maybe?” Lance scratched the back of his head, anxiety building, “Look just, agree, ok?”

“Uhh….” Hunk said….”O...ok, I agree….hesitantly.”

“The deal is you cannot tease me for 24 hours exactly about what I’m about to tell you.”

“Oh my god, Oh my god is it HAPPENING?!!”

“Hunk. 24 hours.”

“Right, right.” Hunk cleared his throat, “What is it, oh friend of mine?”

Lance took a big sigh, the words having difficulty making it’s way past his lips. “I have a crush on Keith.”

There was silence on the other end, and some muffled laughter, like Hunk had pulled away from the receiver, “TWENTY FOUR HOURS, HUNK”

“I know, I know,” Hunk said, creating sounds of moving the phone, “Just...just give me a second” The phone was pulled away again for a few seconds, “Okay okay...okay, 24 hours starting now. Tell me everything.”

Lance didn’t know where to start, so he just starting rambling about their visit to McDonalds and all their talks from earlier and the awkward handholding, “And then I don’t know, I just kinda panicked and talked about the milkshake for like 10 minutes.”

“You….how much did you have to say on the milkshake?”

“Not much!” Lance said, voice raising. He took a breath, he didn’t want his mother hearing him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’ve never had a problem telling people I like them before.”

“That’s with the more superficial crushes,” Hunk said, “usually you just...see people who are attractive and throw a terrible--”

“Insulting my confessions counts as ‘teasing’”

“Throw a ‘cheesy’ pickup line, then.”

“I don’t think ‘cheesy’s much better.”

He could actually hear Hunk’s eyeroll. “My point is, if it didn’t go well, you didn’t really have to face any consequences. What happens if Keith doesn’t respond well?”

Lance thought about it, the scenario actually made him feel weird. “Well, we probably wouldn’t take shifts together any more….” he said, “And...since he doesn’t go to school I won’t really get to see him much at all...I could lose him completely…oh God…”

Lance collapsed on his bed, his breath coming through in quick succession. “Whoa, whoa,” Hunk said, “Hold your horses, slow all the way down. It’s gonna be okay, alright? That is the worst case scenario, not for certain. Just...breath ok?”

As asked, he took deep breaths. He knew he was being silly and dramatic, but who cares thats who he was. “I just...I don’t want to lose him.”

“I know, buddy,” Hunk said, “Now, I told you already, that I THINK he’s into you too, if I’m reading him right. I don’t know him as well as you, so it’s hard to be sure, but he...he kinda lights up whenever you come into conversation.”

Lance felt like a middle schooler, curling up, panic fully forgotten and feeling his own face flush, “Really?”

“Really,” Hunk said, “He’s been helping me and Pidge some more. I’m gonna enter it at my internship, see if I can get an award.”

Lance thought about it. Hunk was great at reading people, which is why Lance had taken to trusting the people Hunk did, and DISTRUSTING those Hunk had bad feelings about. So, there was a good chance. “I don’t know, Hunk, I….he could, but I feel like I’d have to be sure, you know? One hundred percent.”

“Good luck with that.” 

Lance leaned back, “How’s your internship going?”

He let Hunk talk for a while about the program, not completely understanding it, but it was nice to get his mind off things. Until, of course, “Hold on, I’m getting a text,” Lance said. Actually, he was getting a lot of texts. All from Pidge. All at once. “Huuuuuunk,”

“You only said /I/ couldn’t tease you,” Hunk said, “Didn’t say anything about Pidge,” 

“GODDAMMIT HUNK!”

Hunk quickly hung up after that.

 

That was a few weeks ago. Ever since, Lance determined he would make absolutely SURE that Keith liked him back before he tried anything, by throwing out little hints, innocent flirtations, and watching to see how he reacted.

Except Keith was NOT REACTING.

“I meant you,” Lance said, “Though, the cat’s cute too.”

Keith smiled down at his precious charge. “He just got moved out here from intake. He’s got a bit of a spinal injury, look,” He said, showing the cat’s bobbed tail, “But he’s really friendly. Just needs some special care.”

So, he wasn’t even going to address Lance’s compliment to him. He never did. Lance wasn’t sure if he was being purposefully evasive, or if he just wasn’t picking up what he was putting down. 

 

“You’re the cats pajamas!”

“Are you a litter box? ‘Cause I’m diggin’ you”

“If I cat call you, would you take meowt?”

“Are you feline the connection between us?”

 

ALL of them, Keith just laughed it off or changed the subject. And he was using his best material here!

“Uuugh,” he whined to Hunk at school, “maybe you were wrong. Maybe he just isn’t into me.”

“It’s possible, I guess,” Hunk agreed, as Lance let his head fall on the table. “Hey, maybe you just need to try a different approach.”

“Like what?” Lance asked. Hunk shrugged. Lance let his head fall again.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, putting the cat he was holding away, “sit down for a second,” 

Lance blinked. Had it worked? Had he finally gotten through? Was Keith making a move??

Keith went over to one of the cages in the corner “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Is this a hookup?” Lance asked as he got the chair out, looking at the cages full of cats. “A cat hookup?”

Keith snorted, “Something like that,” He opened up the cage, “No, sit on the floor.”

Lance sighed and did as was asked, letting himself indulge a minute of staring at Keith’s ass as he was turned around, reaching into one of the little hidey holes. He looked at the nearest line of cages. Inside one of them was Kova, “Oh hey,” Lance said, putting his hand out to the bars of her cage. She came up and sniffed them, “Not back in the free roam room, huh?”

Keith looked over his shoulder, “Oh, yeah…” his voice soured, “she was kinda sad in there, so….she gets her own cage for now.” Lance pouted, and Kova went back to her bed. “But that’s not who I wanted you to meet.”

Keith pulled a cat out of the cage, who mewed heavily. “I know, I know,” Carefully, Keith let her down on the ground. She couldn’t have been more than a few months old, but she held her head high, gracefully rubbing up against Keith’s legs. “No, go over there,” Keith said, pointing to Lance. She rubbed her head against him again. Rolling his eyes, Keith repositioned the cat to face Lance. 

And then Lance was met with the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. The cat let out a loud ‘mew’ and then trotted over to him, promptly headbutting him in the leg. Lance was overcome with giggles, “Well hello!” She meowed again at him, demanding pets, “I see, I see,” he said scratching under her chin. Satisfied, she climbed up and curled up on his lap. He stopped petting to let her settle, for which he was chastised for a moment later, “Sorry, sorry,” he said, continuing to scratch her chin. 

Keith smiled, coming over to sit next to Lance. “Lance, meet Princess. Named because she’s a demanding little bugger.”

“She knows what she wants,” Lance said, defending her. Princess preened, curling into his hand. 

Keith chuckled, “Well, as soon as I saw her, she immediately reminded me of you, so,” Lance glared at him, “What do you think?”

Lance frowned, “She’s adorable, of course,” Lance said, petting her. She started purring up a storm. “Really adorable. Why?” 

“Well….” Keith said, “I just...I don’t know, I thought, if you got along….she’d be perfect for you.”

Lance’s frown deepened as he looked over at Keith. Keith was looking up at him hopefully. “For…”

“To adopt,” Keith said. Lance blinked, “I mean only if you want. But you mentioned your mom didn’t want a dog ‘cause they’re expensive. Cats are less expensive over all, and you can mostly leave them alone and they’ll be ok. Plus, like I said, she reminds me of you.”

Lance looked down at the cat who had molded herself to his arm. He had never really pictured having a cat. This little girl? In his home? “I...what do you mean?” he asked, stalling for time.

Keith shrugged. “She’s loud, playful, knows what she wants, cute and cuddly, loves attention--”

“You think I’m cute?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ha! Got him. There was a subtle blush on Keith’s cheeks, as he quickly looked away. One point in his favor. “She’s also just as obnoxious.”

Lance winked obnoxiously at him. He’d take it. “I’ll talk with my parents about it.”

A loud noise startled all three of them. The dogs started barking all at once on the other side of the door. It must have been food time. Lance pet Princess until she calmed back down, but noted Keith tense up. “You need headphones?” Lance asked Keith, trying to keep his voice low and steady. 

Keith shook his head, taking deep breaths. “No, it’s okay as long as I’m in here and not out there.” He leaned over to pet Princess, though, and Lance could see him focusing on blocking out the noise.

Lance remembered Hunk’s words about a different approach. Slowly, as to not startle either Keith or the cat, Lance shifted the cat in his arms and lifted the other arm over to wrap around Keith.

Keith stiffened for just a second at the unexpected contact, but Lance calmly rubbed small circles with his thumb into Keith’s arm until he relaxed. Once he had, his head slowly fell onto Lance’s shoulder, eyes still on the kitten. Lance could feel his own blush on his cheeks this time, tearing his attention from Princess to just watch Keith, warm and curled up under his arm.

Keith seemed to realize he was being watched and lifted his head just slightly to look up at Lance.

The moment their eyes met, Lance was captivated. He wasn’t sure if he’d been this close to Keith before, not really, but his heart raced at the very idea, let alone just staring at him. His eyes were the most fascinating color. He could see every blemish on his nose, the rough skin on his lips. God, he wanted to kiss those lips.

He wasn’t sure how much was conscious effort and how much was basic instinct as he leaned in, but he didn’t stop himself, didn’t want to stop himself….

“I--I--” Keith said, leaning back, breaking Lance’s hold on him, “I have to--um--I have to get--work--” and he dashed out of the room, startling both Lance and Princess. Lance pet her again to calm down as he felt sharp claws lock into his jeans, just enough to try and keep her steady. 

Slowly his heart rate slowed, and he wondered what the heck just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to avoid Lance, but Lance isn't having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im digging these shorter chapters, stuffs happening faster

Lance’s parents were oddly receptive of the idea of adopting a cat, especially once they met Princess who Lance named Princess Sapphire Blue, for her eyes, and called ‘Blue’ or ‘Princess’ for short. The full name was only used when she misbehaved and he had to speak it with his haughtiest voice. 

He tried to ask Keith to come with him to go kitten-supply-shopping, but Keith said he was busy with work. It was plausible enough, but Lance had a sneaky suspicion that Keith had been avoiding him ever since their ‘almost kiss.’ Lance went along with it, for now, but couldn’t help sending adorable pictures of Blue to him. And...if his face snuck into the photos right after he did his face cleaning routine so he looked his best….well, that was his business.

Keith was even hesitant to even sign up for shifts with him, but Lance was determined.

LanceMagicLance: Hey man, you have work tomorrow night?

KeithLimePie: Um, yeah, might stay late. It’s been crazy, Kolivan’s giving me a lot to do. 

LanceMagicLance: Damn, well, at least you’re gettin monies

LanceMagicLance: When are you off next? I have something to show you after

KeithLimePie: What is it?

LanceMagicLance: If I could just tell you I wouldn’t have to show you.

KeithLimePie: Alright...I MIGHT be able to make it to the last shift tomorrow

LanceMagicLance: Sweet. Would you be able to give me a ride home?

LanceMagicLance: My sister’s in town and she’s hoggin the car. Hunk can get me there beforehand.

KeithLimePie: Sure, I’ll bring my bike. 

LanceMagicLance: Oh sweet, it’s done?!

KeithLimePie: yeah, tested and everything. 

LanceMagicLance: Dude that’s AWESOME!

KeithLimePie: I guess

LanceMagicLance: He guesses

LanceMagicLance: Show some excitement!!!!!

KeithLimePie: :)

LanceMagicLance: it’s a start

KeithLimePie: See ya tomorrow.

Lance tried to act as normal as possible when he arrived. Keith had freaked out when they got close the last time, and he didn’t want to scare him off. Keith nodded wearily at him, but smiled. 

“Hey man,” Lance said, “how’s the mechanic gig goin?” 

“Good,” Keith said, easing up slowly. “The owner, Kolivan, he’s been teaching me a lot, and pays fair.”

“Damn,” Lance said, “You’re like an adult and everything.”

Keith snorted, “Yeah, sure. Doesn’t stop the the other mechanics treating me like I’m a little kid.” He smirked, “Thace likes to mess up my hair.”

“Ahh,” Lance said, leaning back, “You gotta show ‘em your tough! Flex those muscles at ‘em, take ‘em down.”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Keith said, “They’re all well over 6 feet and built like linebackers.”

“Hmm….” Lance said, “get a knife? I dunno.”

That finally won a laugh from him. Lance smiled, loving the sound, but trying to keep his cool. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Nope,” Lance said, “Did it all beforehand.”

“Wow,” Keith said, eyebrows going up, “Finally learning to be a responsible student?”

“Eh, more or less anyway,” Lance said, shrugging, “All my college apps are in, so it’s just really a matter of fighting off the senioritis now.”

He could have sworn he saw Keith flinch at that sentence. He wasn’t sure what that was about, maybe it was nothing. “Well, good luck with that.” 

“Excuse me,” a pair of women approached the counter, one with purple dyed hair pulled into a bun, the other with a hood on and sunglasses inside. The purple haired woman was leading the hoodie woman, who was also holding a blind cane. “We’d like to look at the cats?”

“Well ‘look at,’” the blind woman said, teasing.

The purple haired woman sighed, “One of us would like to just feel the cats.”

“Sure,” Keith said, standing, “Here, let me show you around.” Lance stood up too, ready to follow him. “Uh….aren’t you gonna watch the desk?”

Lance deflated a bit, not wanting to be left alone. “I can sit where I’ll watch the desk if anyone comes up,” he said, using his best compromising skills. Keith sighed, and led the women over to the cat rooms, Lance splitting the difference so he could watch.

Keith took out the more mellow cats, those who would do well with a blind human. Lance listened to him, describing the history of each of the cats, their observed temperament. Lance could feel himself staring, but really couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was amazing how just the right circumstances could really bring Keith to life. He hadn’t been bulshitting when he said he was learning about the cats.

The blind woman, who introduced herself as Narti, jerked at the sound of one of the cats knocking up against their cage door. She put her fingers to it, feeling the fur pass along the cage door. “Who’s this little guy?” 

Keith looked over. “Oh, thats Kova,” he said, “Here, let me take her out.” He opened the cage, and Kova came out, rubbing up against Narti’s legs. Narti leaned down to pet her, and Kova took what she believed to be her rightful place, on top of a pair of shoulders. 

“Whoa,” Acxa, the other woman, said, reaching out to keep Narti balanced, “Narti, if you get that cat she’ll be jumping all over you.” 

“Well, I’ll always know where she is,” Narti said, adjusting as Narti settled on her shoulders, and she pet her head. 

Acxa looked hesitant, “Are you sure you don’t want a seeing eye dog? It’d be more practical.”

“I’m allergic,” Narti said, petting Kova more. “I think she’s picked me.”

Keith couldn’t resist smiling at the affection she clearly showed towards the cat. He looked over and met Lance’s eyes for a moment, and they could both tell, this was the one. Lance nodded, going over to get the paperwork. 

 

Keith was much more at ease once Narti and Acxa went over to fill out paperwork with Allura. He chatted naturally with Lance throughout their shift, and when Narti and Acxa came out, Allura running off to grab Kova, Keith was absolutely beaming. Lance was too, but that was more at Keith

Their shift went up right to the closing of the shelter, so the doors were locked, but a few volunteers and staff were still around, closing up last minute things. Keith started heading to the lockers. “Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?” Lance said, “Remember, I have something to show you.”

“Ahh, right.” Keith said, looking hesitant, “What is it?”

Lance took his arm and led him to the back gate. “Wait here.”

Lance skipped over to the dog cages, most of the dogs taking naps at the moment, but luckily not the dog he was looking for. Latching a leash onto him, he lead the large black dog back out to Keith. 

“Keith, this is Champion,” Lance said, petting the dogs back, “He’s a mutt and very quiet.”

“Oh…” Keith said, frowning, “Hi, Champion.” He put out his hand, Champion coming up to lick it. “Why am I meeting Champion?”

“Well,” Lance said, kneeling down beside him, “you got me a cat,” he said, “Only fair I figure to get you a dog.”

Keith blinked at him, in an expression, Lance was quickly calling his ‘confused baby bird’ expression. “What?” he finally asked.

“A dog,” Lance repeated. “For you. If you two get along, of course.”

Keith kept blinking, absentmindedly petting the dog. “I…” he stuttered, “Me? With a dog?”

“I know, I know,” Lance said, “They’re harder to care for yadda yadda. But you’re the adult with the fancy job now, so you can handle it. Plus there’s one other thing.” Lance pulled a folded up pamphlet out of his jacket and handed it to Keith. 

Keith’s brow creased as he scanned the paper. “Emotional support classes?”

“They train the dogs to be able to deal with all sorts of conditions, like anxiety and panic attacks and such,” Lance said, still petting Champion. “Champion’s just young enough to start.”

Keith kneeled down beside Champion. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Well,” Lance said, “I talked about it with Shiro, and he agrees Champion’s a good match for you. But you should get to know him a bit,” Lance handed him a toy and some treats. “Go for it.”

Keith took the rope, offering it to Champion. He greedily grabbed the other end and started pulling on it. Keith smiled, laughing at the adorable dog. 

They played for several minutes, Lance watching and occasionally giving advice of what to do with the dog. Finally, Keith collapsed on the ground, Champion laying down on his legs. 

Lance looked over his shoulder. “Looks like the rest of the shelter’s closed,” he said, ”Probably about time to put the dog back and head out.” 

“Mm, yeah…” Keith said, pushing Champion off to pull him toward the cages. It was quiet there now, the dogs not overly excited without people around. “You know…” he said, slowly, “Not ALL the shelter is closed…”

Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shh,” Keith said, guiding him through, “Coran’s the only one around, but they REALLY look down on people coming in here that haven’t been trained.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance said, “I’m a master of stealth.”

Keith gave him a Look, but wasn’t really mad. He opened the door a little, scoping out the area behind. “Okay, come on.”

Keith beckoned Lance into the room and closed it behind him. He carefully closed the door behind him so he didn’t make a sound. “Come here.” Lance wasn’t sure if he did it consciously or not, but Keith grabbed his hand, leading him over to a little closed off area. 

Lance looked down and his heart absolutely melted. Inside was a large orange cat and 5 little balls of fluff, tripping over themselves and nuzzling with their mama for milk. “Oh my god,” Lance said, “Oh my god my HEART!” he squeaked.

“Shh,” Keith encouraged, but couldn’t hide he was preening over the kittens as well. “This is Chloe and her kittens. They’re about a week and a half old.”

Lance had to cover his mouth to cover the squeak at looking down at them. “They’re so small! They’re like little jelly beans!”

Keith grinned, leaning down to pick up one of the squeaking beans, “This is Sunshine,” Keith said, holding him up to meow at Lance, whapping his little paws back and forth. “Here, hold out your hands.”

It was Lance’s turn for his eyes to go wide. He wasn’t sure it was real until Keith was pushing the kitten towards him. Slowly and shaking, he held out his hands as Keith put him in his hands. “He’s so tiny,” Lance said as Sunshine wiggled in his hands, “I don’t...I can’t even wrap my head around it. Look at his face.” Lance brought the face up to his own. “My god, I just want to hold on and never let go! He’s so cute!”

“Yeah,” Keith said, his voice soft, “He really is.”

Lance met Keith’s eyes. Lance knew that look very well, not because it was one he’d seen Keith ever make before, but because he knew that was the face he made whenever he looked at Keith. 

There was the sound of a door shutting from outside the room and they both froze. “Coran,” They said as one. 

Keith took the kitten from his hands and gave him back to his mom. “Shh,” he said, looking out the window. He grabbed Lance’s hand again and dragged him to the opposite door. “Come on.”

They ran into the hallway, adrenaline pounding in their bloodstreams. They stopped short as they heard footsteps around the corner, quickly doubling back. Lance pulled on Keith’s arm, yanking the laundry room door open and pulling him inside. “Shhh,” he said as they waited patiently, almost nose to nose. 

They strained their ears to hear over their pounding of their own heartbeats and heavy breaths. Slowly, the footsteps got closer, and then the door opened again. They held their breaths. 

Finally, the door closed. 

Thy both released their breaths, warm on each other’s faces. Lance’s eyes had adjusted just enough in the low light that he could see Keith’s eyes again. He was still holding his arm. He didn’t want to scare Keith again, but...he didn’t want to let go. “He’s gone,” Lance whispered.

Keith nodded, his body subtly lining up against Lance’s. “Yeah,” he said. Neither of them moved. Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat pounding beside his own. 

Neither of them would be able to say later who started it, but Lance didn’t particularly care because a moment later, his lips were on Keith’s, and Keith was pressing up into him. Lance quickly wrapped his hands around him, holding him as close as he could. It was hungry with all the emotions, all the passing looks, the adrenaline building up between them. It wasn’t long before Lance felt Keith’s tongue enter his mouth, to which he could only clutch him tighter. 

One of Keith’s hands wandered up into Lance’s hair, mussing up his short brown locks and pulling him deeper into the kiss, if it were possible. Lance ran his hands up Keith’s spine, winning himself a delightful little sound from Keith. Keith pressed Lance against the wall, earning a small sound of his own.

Finally they broke apart, heads still pressed together, and breath mixing. “We should…” Lance said, “Probably head out.”

“Mm,” Keith agreed, capturing Lance’s lips again, shorter and calmer now. “Yeah,” he said. 

It was forever and too soon by the time they pushed off the wall, opening the door and heading for the lockers and the exit.

“Oh,” Lance said, as Keith grabbed a second motorcycle helmet out of his locker, “I forgot about that part.”

“Scared?” Keith asked, offering the helmet to him. 

Lance smirked. “Not anymore.” He took the helmet and cradled Keith’s face, pressing one last kiss on him before putting the helmet on and heading for the motorcycle. Lance was more than happy to wrap his arms around Keith as they drove off into the distance.

24 hours later

Lance sobbed into his pillow, barely able to see the numbers on his phone screen as he dialed Hunk. He might have texted but that would take too much seeing right now. “Yo, whats up?” Hunk eagerly answered. 

“Hunk,” Lance sniffed, “Can….can you come over?”

“Lance?” Hunk asked, “Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?”

Lance sniffed a bit more. “I...I messed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may all scream at me now, I feed off your tears


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author of the fic felt really bad for leaving things on a cliffhangar and so put out a chapter sooner than she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. For most of this fic I've been trying to write one chapter ahead of things, just so I'm always prepared. However, between life and a bout of uninspiration the next chapter is being difficult with me. I'm hoping that posting this and reading your comments may help with some inspiration as to what the characters should do. Also, I didn't want to leave you for an unknown amount of time with yesterday's cliffhangar. Whoopsies!

The minute Keith dropped him off at home, Lance was on Cloud 9. He gave Keith a final hug, not able to kiss him, but affectionately bumped his motorcycle helmet against him. Lance couldn’t see his face, but felt his arm around him.

He waltzed up to his bedroom feeling like a middle school girl, ready to squeal and everything. He went over the whole night in his mind, reliving every kiss, every touch...god it was everything he could have imagined. 

Giggling he sent a text to Keith 

LanceMagicLance: Good Night :*

He was a little disappointed, but not concerned when Keith hadn’t responded in the morning. He was probably tired, and he had work in the morning, so not a big deal.

LanceMagicLance: Morning <3 :* have a good day!

He wasn’t concerned when Keith didn’t reply to that either. He had work so was busy. They could talk later.

He wanted to ask Keith out on a date, a proper date. As fun as it had been, sneaking around and making out in the laundry room, he wanted something just for them. Was it too soon to ask Keith to be his boyfriend? To ask him to Prom? Would he want to go to prom, since he had been expelled? Ha, he imagined if Mr. Sendak was chaperoning and saw Keith there, all happy and successful despite him. 

One step at a time, he reminded himself. Okay, first date. Movies were a pretty classic choice, although Keith didn’t really like loud sounds. Maybe it was different with movies though, he wasn’t sure. There was always dinner, but Lance didn’t have much of his own money, not enough to take Keith anywhere fancy, and as much as Keith loved McDonalds strawberry milkshakes, even he wasn’t that cheap. Okay, yes he was, but he wanted this to be more special. 

Coffee was a classic, and not too expensive. He knew a couple of decent little shops that weren’t just starbucks. OR, and this was a big or, if Keith ended up deciding to adopt Champion, Lance could go supply shopping with him! And THEN they could go for coffee, one of the places was right by a petsmart! Perfect. 

LanceMagicLance: Hey 

LanceMagicLance: When you get off work, text me back

He sat back for two seconds….before grabbing his phone again.

LanceMagicLance: Okay I can’t wait, so, just respond when you get out of work

LanceMagicLance: Do you wanna go on a date with me? Maybe next weekend, if you have off

LanceMagicLance: Or if your off someday this week, we can go after school

LanceMagicLance: So let me know if that works for you. 

He put his phone down and collapsed on the bed, satisfied. God, the stress of this was going to drive him nuts. 

He grabbed his video game set and started mindlessly making his way through challenges, still checking his phone every time the game loaded. 

Finally (finally) his phone buzzed,and Lance looked. It was a message from Keith! Er...a LONG message from Keith...

KeithLimePie: Lance, I’m really sorry. You’re very attractive, and I like spending time with you as friends, but I’m not interested in dating right now. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you last night, I didn’t mean to lead you on. I hope you understand, you did nothing wrong. I’ll see you around.

Around the time Lance finished reading the message, his first tear dropped.

 

“Hey, hey now,” Hunk said, holding Lance steady as he sobbed into the pint of fudge ripple brownie ice cream Hunk had brought, “Its not your fault, he said it right there in the text. I know it hurts, and you’re allowed to feel as much hurt as you want, but please don’t blame yourself.”

“‘Mso STUPID,” Lance cried, “I thought I had it all figured out, I...I saw the way he LOOKED at me….I just…” he had another spoonful, swallowing it down, “just wishful thinking.”

“I know,” Hunk said, “I wanted him to like you too. But it’ll be ok. Soon we’ll be at college and you’ll meet a lot of people, and you won’t have to think about Keith.”

Lance sobbed harder. The only thing worse than not being with Keith was not having Keith in his life at all. These past few months had been so great, it was weird to think of Keith not in his life, as though he’d always been there, like Pidge and Hunk. 

He tried to say that to Hunk, but he wasn’t sure how much of it was comprehensible. “I know,” Hunk said, pulling him towards his chest, “I know, I know.”

A little while later, Veronica, Lance’s youngest of his older siblings, visiting from college, came in with a hot mug of cocoa. “Hey jerk,” she said in a kind voice, putting the cup on Lance’s nightstand, “Mom’s making Garlic Knots for dinner.” Lance sniffed heavily, most of his tears already out, burning his eyes. “You’re welcome to stay if you want, Hunk.”

Lance felt Hunk nod. A moment later Veronica put a hand on Lance’s head, ruffling his hair. “I’ll tell you what I tell all my friends in breakups.” She said, “Men are garbage.”

Lance snorted into Hunk’s chest. “Doesn’ apply here, dumbass.”

“Mmm, yeah it does,” she said, “You’re definitely garbage. But you’re like that salvageable garbage some white hipster dude would make into art to show the importance of recycling.”

Lance’s mouth twitched up, which he knew was Veronica’s goal. “Then you’re like the bag of excess popcorn a movie theater throws out at the end of the day rather than giving it to hungry people who need it.”

“Aww,” Veronica said, pinching his cheek obnoxiously, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” She pulled back to the door, “Drink that soon, Mom put marshmallows in it, and if they melt without being enjoyed I’ll pummel you like when you were nine.”

 

The next day was better. And the next and the next. The day after that was hard again, but his mom got him through it. 

He hadn’t heard anything from Keith. Then again, he hadn’t reached out either. He didn’t know what to say, although he still didn’t want to lose him. He just wasn’t ready to be ‘just friends,’ not quite yet.

The next time he even saw Keith was at the Spring Adoption event, with all the animals out and about in temporary cages set up, volunteers rushing back and forth. There were drinks and snacks and more adopters than usual, wandering around to look at all the cute animals.

Keith was over by the cat side, of course, Lance with the dogs, but it wasn’t like they were separated by walls, just an expanse of parking lot. 

“Hey man,” Hunk said, “You ok?” 

Lance nodded, watching Keith across the way, trying to separate a pair of warring cats. He looked irritable, like when Lance first met him in math class. The potential adopters seemed to be avoiding him.

Allura said something to him Lance couldn’t hear over the hubbub around the parking lot. Keith nodded and left to go back into the building. “Dude,” Hunk said, behind Lance, “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a bad idea.”

“Don’t worry, Hunk,” Lance said, “I’m just...I’m gonna go fetch...something.” Before Hunk could stop him (and he tried) Lance was off, trailing after the man who broke his heart in the building. 

There were still people around in the building, but they all had places to go, and weren’t paying much attention to Keith and his….follower. Definitely not stalker. Would a stalker call out to who he was stalking? “Hey!” Lance called out.

Keith froze in his tracks, turning like an antelope spotting a lion in the weeds. 

“He...Hi…” Lance said. “Um...what…uh,” He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “Are you...going to get something?”

Keith nodded slowly, having trouble making eye contact. “Uh...B-Blankets.” He said, soft enough Lance barely heard. 

Lance nodded in turn. “You need any help?” 

Lance could see him swallow. “Sure,” he said. Lance caught up with him, and they wandered in silence over to the laundry room, both desperately trying to not remember the last time they were there. 

Lance cleared his throat, “So…” he said, “I heard you went ahead and adopted Champion.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Keith said, “And I’ve signed him up for those classes you recommended. Should be good.” 

“Awesome,” Lance said, “And he’s doing well at home?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said. “I take him out on my morning jogs, he seems to like it.”

“Oh, you jog?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said, nodding awkwardly. 

They slipped into awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Lance swallowed, “It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

Keith frowned at him. “What?”

Lance sighed overdramatically, “You have a mullet, I have short, modern, cool hair. We’re just from two different worlds, it would never have worked out. That’s why you said no.”

Keith smiled for the first time that day, that Lance had seen, anyway. “That is...EXACTLY why,” he said, staying in on the joke. 

Lance gave just a little pained smile. “Figured as much,” They made it to the laundry room, “It doesn’t stop us being friends, though, right?”

“Of course not!” Keith said, “I meant what I said, I mean...I really do like spending time with you.” He swallowed, hanging his head, “I just don’t...I can’t…”

“It’s alright,” Lance said, swallowing his despair, “It’s not a crime not to want to date me. You wouldn’t be the first.” The first one he cared about this much, maybe, but Keith didn’t need to know that. 

Keith still looked away, ashamed. “I just...I wanted to say...I’m so sorry.” 

Lance nodded, swallowing, “I accept.” He smiled at Keith, “Now come on, these blankets aren’t going to fetch themselves.”

Keith smiled, gathering the blankets in his arms and handing a pile to Lance. 

 

They went through the day being friendly to one another whenever they interacted, maybe a bit overly friendly. Lance could tell Keith still felt guilty, and while it still hurt, he wanted Keith to see him being ok.

“That doesn’t seem fair to you,” Hunk said when Lance told him this. He’d been curious when Lance and Keith walked out of the building laughing. “Burying your emotions like that.”

“It’s not ‘burying’” Lance said, “And it’s better for me than just...moping around all the time. This is how I’ll get things back to normal between us. I’ll get over it, we’ll still be friends, and that will be that.”

“Hmm,” Hunk said, with his best Disappointed™ look.

“Huuuuunk,” Lance said, “Don’t you want me to be happy?” Lance nuzzled into his shoulder, holding a lab puppy in his arms for added puppy eye affect. 

“Hmph,” Hunk said, “Yes, but I want you to process your feelings healthily and then be actually happy.”

Lance stuck his tongue out, “Shhh, this is a good idea,” Lance said, “Let me have this.”

Hunk groaned again, but as usual, was weak to Lance’s puppy dog eyes. “Alright, but if this goes bad, I am licensed to One ‘I told you so’ at an appropriate moment.”

“Deal,” Lance said, and then went over to a potential adopter to introduce the kids to their puppies.

 

Lance hadn’t intended to eavesdrop. Really! He didn’t! He was just grabbing some records from the back for Allura when he heard voices up by the front desk. He was going to just walk out anyway, when he heard his own name. 

“So you think lying to Lance will make it all better?” 

The voice definitely belonged to Shiro. Lance froze with his hand on the doorknob.

“You don’t understand, Shiro,” That….that voice was definitely Keith’s, “Just let me handle this my way.”

“I understand exactly what’s going on.” Shiro responded, “This is more of your abandonment issues popping up. 

“Yes! Ok? Yes, I don’t want to be abandoned again,” Keith’s voice sounded so strained, Lance wanted to hug him, but also was concerned about the ‘Keith lying to him’ thing.

“Lance isn’t your mom,” Shiro said, “You can’t let that stand in the way of relationships for the rest of your life.”

“Not for the rest of my life,” Keith said, “Just...just ones I know won’t work out.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. And you do too.” Keith took a deep breath. 

“You like him,” Shiro said. Lance’s heart caught in his throat at the words, “A lot. And he likes you too, you can’t tell me you don’t see that.”

“Of course I do.”

“Then what’s the point of hurting you both!”

“Stopping more hurt in the long run,” Keith said, “If it hurts this much now, imagine how much worse it’d be if we dated for months and THEN broke up.”

“So what, you just decide all this FOR Lance?” Shiro said, “How is that fair to him?” 

“Look, I’m gay and weak to Lance. If I tell him, I know he’ll find some way to convince me that it’ll all work out and we’ll beat the odds and yadda yadda, but...it won’t. And I can’t handle that.” There was silence for a long moment. “Look, this is hard enough for me already. Just...don’t tell him I like him, ok?”

Shiro huffed. “Fine.” He said, “But I don’t like this, and I’m stealing your pudding cup.” 

“Hey!” There was sound of fighting and plastic, quickly followed by footsteps. 

“This is your penance!” Shiro shouted running through the hallways. 

“Fuck penance, that things mine!” 

A few seconds later, the footsteps faded, and Lance was left in silence. Slowly, he exited the closet feeling like the world had shifted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to confront Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this didn't go how i expected

Lance paced back and forth in his room. Ok, so, Keith liked him (!!!) BUT was lying to him about it ( :( ) because he thought they were doomed to break up (???). 

He knew Keith had anxiety out the wazoo, and abandonment issues and all sorts of things but...Lance wanted to date him still. He wasn’t sure how to prove to Keith that he’d stay around because even though he wanted to (really wanted to) he wasn’t exactly ready to declare marriage. Maybe they would break up, that was always a risk but...apparently it was a risk Keith didn’t think was worth taking. 

Lance collapsed onto his bed. If he only knew what Keith was so worried about, he could reassure him. At the least he’d know where to start. 

He grabbed a notepad out of his nightstand and started writing.

 

Lance took a huge gulp as he pulled up to Marmora Auto Parts. This was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. He hadn’t told even Hunk about this because he KNEW Hunk would say it was a bad idea. Still, he couldn’t think of anything else to do other than just giving up on Keith entirely.

He walked in and came up to a man standing behind the desk with a long white braid. Damn, Keith wasn’t kidding when he said they were built like linebackers. “Uh...hi,” he said. The man’s jumpsuit had a label named Kolivan. Oh, this was the guy Keith talked about. “Um, is Keith here today?”

Kolivan looked down at him. “Kogane!” He shouted through the back, making Lance jump. 

A minute later, Keith came in, hair tied back, wiping his hands on a rag. “Lance!” He said, smiling, and Lance really couldn’t repress the beam that came on his own face, “What are you doing here?”

Lance pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “Car light turned on. Mom asked me to bring it in, see what the heck was up with it, I told her I knew a great mechanic.”

Keith ducked his head to hide the little blush on his face. “I’ve just been helping out so far, I can’t do stuff on my own yet.”

“Why don’t you take this one?” Kolivan said.

Keith blinked up at him. “Really?”

“If you run into trouble you can flag someone down. And you have to start on your own sometime.”

Keith looked positively giddy. “Oh, ok, great!” Keith stepped up to the main desk, and started asking Lance questions about his car, most of which Lance did not know the answers to. Soon enough, he said, “Ok, if you want, I can take your keys now. Do you have a ride back to your place?”

“I was actually wondering…” here was the hard part, “If I could spend some time with you? I’ll try not to distract too much.”

Keith looked up at Kolivan for permission. The older man shrugged and Keith turned back to Lance, “Come on, let’s bring the car around.”

Despite being spring, the garage was sweltering, with only a couple of fans slowly turning to give some relief. “So, since you haven’t really been noticing any problems, it could just be a problem with the light itself,” Keith said, raising the hood of his car, “but I’ll go over some stuff just to make sure.”

“Cool,” Lance said, “Seems like you’re doing well here.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith said, messing with some tools in the engine, “I’m learning more than I did in school, thats for sure. Or at least it feels that way.”

“That’s awesome!” Lance said, leaning back in his chair and unashamedly watching Keith bend over the car engine to examine the inner parts of the engine.

Keith sensed his gaze, looking over at him. “Are you….checking me out?” he asked, “When I’m in a jumpsuit and covered in grease?”

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” He answered, flashing Keith his best most cocky smile. 

Keith blushed slightly. Success! “That ain’t your heart,” he said, subtle southern accent kicking in. “Besides, I thought we were supposed to be friends now.”

“Mm, yeah, I’ve been thinking about that. I had a little list drawn up.” Lance took his list out of his pocket. 

“What is that?” Keith asked, turning back to the repairs. 

“List of possible reasons you won’t go on a date with me.” Lance said, watching Keith closely.

Keith’s wrench slipped and he nearly faceplanted in the car’s engine. Luckily he caught himself, looking over at Lance in something akin to horror. “Lance….look, I’m sorry things didn’t work out but I thought we--”

“Reason 1,” Lance said, cutting him off, “You are secretly moonlighting as a superhero at night and are afraid that if you go out with me, one of your many nemisis’s….nemisi? Will eventually kidnap me in order to use as leverage against you.”

Keith stood up, staring him down, “Lance, what are you doing?”

“Reason 2,” Lance continued, paying him no mind, “You have the same powers as Raven from ‘That’s so Raven’ and have already seen our breakup,”

“I don’t OWE you a reason,” Keith said angrily. Lance watched as his body tensed, turning more defensive like he did against Mr. Zarkon.

“Normally, I would agree with you,” Lance said, putting his list down, “I don’t want to be that guy who pressures people into dating me. But considering I know for a FACT you like me and are just holding off ‘cause of your own issues--”

“What are you--”

“I decided to take things a little more into my own hands.”

Keith glared down at him. Finally, he looked off angrily into the distance, “Shiro…”

“Is a very good brother who did NOT give you up,” Lance said, “For which I find admirable, I don’t know if I’d’ve kept my mouth shut one of my siblings was lying about their own relationship.”

“We don’t HAVE a relationship,” Keith snapped back at him. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Lance asked, shuffling his paper, “Reason 3, in a few months, you are taking part in an ultra secret mission to search for aliens and you may not ever return.”

“Were you spying on me?” Keith asked, arms crossed.

“Technically I was eavesdropping,” Lance said, “But you know, you lied, so I feel like we’re kinda even.” They stared each other down for a moment, before Lance gave in, shuffling his paper and reading again, “Reason 4--”

“Stop,” Keith said. He stood away from the car, mouth a thin line of anger, “Did you do this on purpose? Fake a problem with your car so you could corner me at work?”

“No,” Lance said, “The car light really did come on. But my mom was going to take it in, and I convinced her to let me instead.” he flinched slightly, “admittedly, so that I could corner you at work. Another thing I don’t usually do to people. But I made an exception this time because I’m pretty sure you’d run off if I did this at any other time.” 

“Gee, I wonder why,” Keith said, brow furrowed. 

Lance cleared his throat, turning back to his list. “Reason 4--”

“You’re thinking about this way too much,” Keith said, “It’s not some weird conspiracy.”

“Then what is it?”

Keith slammed the hood of Lance’s car shut, making Lance jump. Keith tensed up, gripping the edge of the car and snarling like he wanted to chop someone’s head off. “Look around you a second.” He said, scarily calm, “What do you see?”

Confused, Lance looked around. “Uhh….” he said, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking at, “The garage? Cars? Tools?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “Does it look like a high school?”

Lance frowned at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this. “I thought...you said you didn’t want to go back to school.”

“I don’t,” Keith hissed.

“You said you were happy here, that you’re learning a lot,”

“I AM!” Keith yelled, getting the attention of some of the nearby mechanics. He shook his head at them to try and get them to focus back on their own work. “But YOU are in your senior year of high school, where I was supposed to be. I’ve left now, and this is my life for the foreseeable future. Don’t you see?” Lance shook his head. “Lance….pretty soon you’re going to graduate. A few months after that, you’re going away to college. Maybe states away.”

Lance sat back in his chair. He hadn’t really been thinking about college, or at least was trying to as little as possible while he waited for acceptance letters. He had anxiety of his own. “I…” he said, “I guess so.”

Keith nodded, like the conclusion was obvious. “So, we’d have to break up.”

“Now wait a moment,” Lance said, “First off, I haven’t even gotten into any colleges yet, let alone accepted,”

“But you will,”

“You don’t know that!”

“I do!” Keith half-shouted at him, “It’s you, Lance, you’re crazy smart and energetic as hell and kind and and have an amazing personality you have tons of volunteer experience...Colleges will be lining up to accept you.”

As flattering as that was, Lance didn’t know how he felt about his smarts being used against him. “Ok, but even if I do...it’s not exile. My brothers and sister come visit all the time when they were in college, and there are breaks and at minimum this is freaking 2018! We have video chat and social media and PHONES for goodness sake.”

“A long distance relationship?” Keith asked, snarking, “You know what they say about those, don’t you?”

“Look just…” Lance said, “Look, it’s not ridiculous, ok? We have months before then, and even then it’s possible. And...and I think it’s worth it. Don’t you?”

Keith shook his head. “This isn’t about me not caring. Just the opposite. I care…” He swallowed, turning slightly away so Lance couldn’t see his face. “I care too much…” 

Lance got out of his chair, hearing the strain in Keith’s voice and not able to resist coming up to try and comfort him. He put a hand on his arm, trying to pull him closer, “I care about you too.”

“Then don’t you see?” Keith said, still turned away, “If we….if we don’t move on now, we’ll only get MORE attached. And then the break-up will be way more painful.”

“It feels pretty painful now,” Lance said, his own temper rising. 

That finally got Keith to look up. “I thought you were ok.”

“Ok??” Lance said, his mask of sincerity falling, “Do you think I’d be here if I was ok?” Keith dropped his gaze. “I was devastated, Keith. I...the time I’ve spent with you….competing, helping, being friends….you got me a damn cat for goodness sake.” He swallowed, feeling his tears rise up, “You’ve literally changed my life. And maybe...maybe I’m just getting ahead of myself too, but,” he lifted Keith’s head to get him to look at him, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Keith’s head drooped in Lance’s hand. “Lance, I…” Lance could feel him gulp, “I’m sorry.” 

He turned away and ran before Lance could stop him. “Thace, I’m going on break,” he yelled out, trying to hide his face as he went into through the door labeled ‘Employees only.’

Lance thought for one moment about following him in there, sign be damned, but a man, Thace presumably, stood up, walking towards him. Geez, was there a height requirement to work here? “Easy son,” he said, “I think it’s best I escort you out back to the lobby.”

Lance slumped as Thace took his shoulder and guided him out of the garage. “Did you…” Lance started to ask, “How much did you hear of that?”

“What, your gay teen soap opera?” Thace asked, “Didn’t need to hear much to get the picture.” Lance slumped more in embarrassment. “Look kid, Keith’s...Keith’s going through a lot right now. He thinks he’s trapped himself in something for the rest of his life, so he’s looking for things that are going to stay with him.”

“I wish I could promise that I will….” Lance said, hanging his head. 

“No one can,” Thace said, “Look, once you’re older, you come to realize life is a lot longer and a lot shorter than you think it is.”

Lance screwed up his face. “That...doesn’t make sense.”

“Not a lick,” Thace agreed. They reached the lobby. “You wait here, I’ll have your car out in a jiffy.” 

Lance nodded, slumping into a chair. He took out his phone, easily finding Hunk’s contact.

LanceMagicLance: You are allowed ONE ‘I told you so’ and you can get it out of the way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has taken over completely and i just....I don't know what's happening.....we'll see


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to listen to his friends for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually super fun to write

“That was really dumb,” Pidge said as Lance recounted the tale at lunch. He’d already told Hunk over the phone. 

“I know,” Lance groaned, “Hunk already told me, and like I said, I already knew it was dumb going in, can we move on?”

“Hold on,” Pidge said, “That was supremely, undeniably, ridiculously, STUPIDLY dumb. There. Now we can move on.”

Lance dropped his head down on the lunch table. “I have no idea how I can fix things with Keith...I already did the whole ‘we can be friends’ thing and I’ve ruined that.”

“Yup, can’t do that again,” Hunk agreed, eating his own lunch.

Lance lifted his head just enough to put his chin on the table, “Guys. Please help me. What do I do? What do I say? I’ve tried just being honest with him, I don’t know…” He sighed, “I don’t know what I can do.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a meaningful look with one another. Pidge took a deep sigh, deciding to be the first to speak. “You’re a dog. He’s a cat.”

Lance squinted at them, trying to work out some hidden meaning in their words. “....What?”

“No, no,” Hunk said, “They have a point.”

“Is the point an insult of some kind?” As much as he loved dogs, being called one in a romantic sense wasn’t exactly what he was going for. 

“Not that kind of dog,” Hunk smiled at him, “we mean that...you can be like a dog. You’re really high energy and you tend to be loud and kinda annoying until you get the attention you want. That’s what you were doing with Keith, in a way. Yes, being upfront and honest is important, but you wanted this whole relationship to happen on your terms. Like, a dog.”

Lance thought for a second, “And….Keith’s...a cat…”

“Yup,” Pidge said, enjoying their yogurt, “Acts kinda cold at first, but once you get to know him, he’s really warm and loyal and stuff. Unless you hurt him, of course, and then he runs away.”

Lance nodded slowly, about 70% following the metaphor. “O...kay, but how does that help me?”

“Well,” Pidge said, staring him down like an all knowing oracle, “How do you get a cat to like you?”

Lance thought for a second. “Food?”

“No,” Hunk said, “Well….yes, but that’s not what we mean. You gotta give him time and space,” 

Lance looked incredulous between the two of them. “THAT’S the best plan you guys can come up with?” 

“Yup,” Pidge said, turning back to the yogurt.

“That’s a terrible plan,” Lance said, “He’ll think I’m avoiding him and he’ll avoid me and we’ll never speak to each other again.”

“You don’t have to avoid him,” Hunk said, “Alright, I know I’ve heard you complain about this before in your rants against cats. If a cat walks into a room full of people, who’s the first person they come up to?”

Lance sighed, not sure where Hunk was going about this. “The one person in the room who’s allergic?”

“Exactly,” Hunk said, “You know why that is?” Lance shook his head. “It’s ‘cause everyone else in the room would be looking at the cat, beckoning them closer, and it puts pressure on them. The allergic person will be looking away, and to them, seem more open.”

Lance huffed. “So I’m just supposed to ignore Keith?”

“Not ignore, necessarily,” Pidge said, “Just...make sure he knows you’re open, and then let him come to you. You can’t put pressure on him, this is something he needs to work through himself.”

Lance groaned, “But….but what if he doesn’t?”

Hunk gave a sympathetic shrug. “Then that’s the risk you take. The question is, is it worth it?”

Lance let his head fall again. He hated when his own words were used against him.

 

He no longer trusted himself to do this kind of thing alone and so had Hunk and Pidge help him draft the message.

LanceMagicLance: You don’t have to reply to this now, or at all if you want. All I wanted to say was I’m sorry for what happened at the mechanics. I put my own wants above your feelings because I thought I knew better, but I don’t. You are an incredibly smart, talented, wonderful person and I’m so proud for all you’re doing in life. I hope things continue to go well for you, even if I’m not there to see it. I hope to see you around.

As soon as the text was sent, Pidge snatched his phone out of his hands and started pressing buttons, while Hunk restrained him. “Hey! Give that back! What if my Mom tries to text?”

“Oh pipe down,” Pidge said, “I’m just putting some locks on it so that you can’t access messages from or to Keith so you don’t end up obsessing about it. I’ll unlock it at the end of the day.”

Pidge handed him back his phone and he stuck his tongue out at them before putting it away. 

Pidge’s measures were successful in not getting him to obsess about his phone, but that didn’t mean he didn’t obsess about Keith. Teacher talking about graduation? Thought about Keith. Looked out the window to see cars in the parking lot? Keith. Looked at his background photo of his phone to see a picture of his Princess Sapphire Blue? Keith Keith Keith.

Finally, at the end of the day, Pidge came and unlocked his phone. He immediately checked his messages, seeing a little ‘Read 1:36pm’ under the message. So Keith had seen it. And not responded. 

Okay...this...this is ok….he could handle this. “Don’t text him again,” Pidge encouraged, “Not until he texts you.”

“I know!” Lance said, putting his phone away. “I won’t! Promise.”

Pidge glared at him, but he meant it, and he went home. 

 

He checked his phone every day. Still, it only ever said ‘read 1:36pm.’ He tried not to feel disappointed every time, but he felt like he was losing his mind. He wanted to DO something, take some initiative, some level of control, but he knew that was the wrong move. He hoped he’d stop checking, or stop wanting to check, but...so far no dice. 

Life went on. Keith was right, he started getting acceptance letters, and some rejection letters. He cried at the latter ones, and his mom cried at the former, hugging him as she faced the reality of sending the last of her kids off to college. Exams were coming up and he spent a lot of time studying, far more than he ever wanted to. 

He kept volunteering at the shelter, but had only seen Keith once. He was in the open roam playing with cats and happy smile on his face. Keith looked up and met his eyes for only a moment, Lance nodding respectfully, and then continuing on with his own work. Lance smiled thinking of the image, a bittersweet sadness filling his chest. Keith would be okay. He would be okay too. Even if they were apart.

That didn’t stop him from nearly leaping off the bed, his textbook and papers flying when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. 

It was a message from Keith!!

KeithLimePie: Pidge says you’ve picked a college

Okay….several things to unpack. First, Keith was talking to Pidge? Calm down, self, he told his brain, he didn’t have a monopoly on Keith’s friends. 

More than that….he wasn’t sure what tone he was reading here. Was this an angry text? Sad? Happy? Was he reading too much into it? Probably. It seemed to just be a factual statement so he decided to sent one in reply.

LanceMagicLance: Yeah, headed to Voltron Tech in the fall. 

Should he have waited? Was that too soon? Did he seem overeager to talk. Did he seem bragging? Oh god, he accidentally put a period in there! Of all times to use good grammar, he picked one where he came off abrasive.

He was about to text Hunk in a panic, when another message came in.

KeithLimePie: Congratulations, that’s a good school

KeithLimePie: Told you you’d get in

That got Lance to smile, he could picture Keith smirking at him.

LanceMagicLance: You are right as always

That at least started the world’s slowest text messaging conversation. Sometimes Keith replied hours later, sometimes days. Lance was patient, never commenting on the gaps, even when it was kinda torture.

KeithLimePie: So Kolivan wants me to get a GED

KeithLimePie: Something something about paperwork, you know

KeithLimePie: Makes it easier to hire some newbie kid on forms if I have a diploma

LanceMagicLance: What do you think about that?

KeithLimePie: I think it’ll probably be easier on me than school was

KeithLimePie: and who knows, having the extra line on my resume could be useful someday

LanceMagicLance: You thinkin of doing something else?

KeithLimePie: I dunno. But it’s nice to have the option, I guess. 

LanceMagicLance: Yeah, that makes sense

KeithLimePie: Any thoughts on a major yet?

LanceMagicLance: I go back and forth. Probably will take a few different introductions first, see if anything sticks. Though Astronomy would be cool

KeithLimePie: Oh, yeah, that’d be awesome.

 

It was a few days before the next message, but when it came, Keith kept responding all on the same day.

 

KeithLimePie: Do you remember when I said Kolivan was an old family friend?

LanceMagicLance: vaguely

KeithLimePie: So, technically that’s true

KeithLimePie: But the family he’s a friend of is my Mom

KeithLimePie: My bio mom

LanceMagicLance: Holy shit

KeithLimePie: Yeah

KeithLimePie: She used to work here. 

KeithLimePie: He doesn’t say it, really, but he was affected by her disappearance too.

KeithLimePie: He checked up on me a lot over the years, and he would’ve adopted me, but he’s technically a felon. 

KeithLimePie: He found Shiro’s parents for me, though

LanceMagicLance: Wow. That’s incredible

 

He wasn’t totally sure why Keith was telling him this, but he went along with it.

 

KeithLimePie: Yeah

KeithLimePie: he’s been talking to me more about her recently

KeithLimePie: Its weird ‘cause I didn’t really know her

KeithLimePie: and I’ve avoided really talking about her, you know?

LanceMagicLance: Makes sense

LanceMagicLance: What’s he say?

KeithLimePie: He admires her a lot

KeithLimePie: She’s apparently a very focused, intense person

LanceMagicLance: Well, too bad you didn’t inherit those traits

KeithLimePie: lol

KeithLimePie: Yeah, I think Kolivan was apparently making similar points

KeithLimePie: And...she apparently had the same anxiety as me too

KeithLimePie: Or similar anyway

KeithLimePie: She never thought she was good enough

 

Lance leaned back, reading the messages, and thinking. There was a long pause as the little dots indicated Keith was typing. 

 

KeithLimePie: She never told anyone why she left, not even Dad. She just...turned in a resignation letter with Kolivan, withdrew a bunch of cash and...she was gone. I don’t even really remember it, I just knew my Dad was really upset.

KeithLimePie: Actually at this point, it’s more….a memory of a memory. Does that make sense?

LanceMagicLance: Yeah, it does

KeithLimePie: Kolivan said that he always guessed she left because she felt she wasn’t good enough. Good enough mechanic, Good enough wife….

KeithLimePie: Good enough mom….

KeithLimePie: And it just got me thinking, you know?

LanceMagicLance: About what?

KeithLimePie: All this time I’ve been blaming other people for being like her, intentionally or not. 

KeithLimePie: Dad left, well...died. Shiro left to the military, and then went missing for a while…

KeithLimePie: You’re going away to college

KeithLimePie: Anyway, I never even realized that...it was me, the whole time, acting like her.

KeithLimePie: If Kolivan’s right, that is

LanceMagicLance: You can’t blame yourself

KeithLimePie: Oh, you’ll find I can, very easily

KeithLimePie: But...I don’t want to be like her

KeithLimePie: I don’t want to run away anymore

LanceMagicLance: What are you going to do?

KeithLimePie: Are you going to the volunteer party the shelter’s throwing?

 

Lance’s heart was in his throat. Once a year, the shelter shut down early and hosted a party in honor of all the volunteers. It was mostly old people and teenagers, but there was free food, and a DJ and stuff like that.  
LanceMagicLance: I was planning on it

LanceMagicLance: Why?

KeithLimePie: Would you be willing to save me a dance?

 

Lance smiled into his phone. Damn, listening to Hunk and Pidge actually works sometimes!

 

LanceMagicLance: Absolutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting the next chapter will be the last official chapter, and then I have an epilogue, and that will be it. Thank you so much for going on this ride of a fic with me


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is nervous for the party, or rather, who will be at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

“Lance I swear to God if you drop my cookies I will make sure you never make it to the party.”

“Noooo,” Lance whined at Hunk, “I won’t drop them, I swear.” He was still shaking, though. 

Hunk sighed, nudging Lance’s shoulder. “Calm down, alright? You did it! It worked, like I told you.”

“You knock on wood right now mister!!” Lance demanded. Sighing, Hunk balanced his plate of cookies in one hand and knocked on Lance’s head. “Hilarious.”

“I thought so,” Hunk said, smiling smugly. 

“I mean it though,” Lance said, “Just ‘cause he asked me to dance doesn’t necessarily mean anything.” Lance had learned about getting his hopes up after their kiss.

“He’s opening up,” Hunk reassured, “All you have to do is listen.”

Lance nodded, and they stepped into the hall. 

The shelter had rented out a space in a community hall. Lance and Hunk had gotten there right when it was scheduled to start, so mostly it was just staff around, still preparing everything for the evening. “Hey Allura!” Hunk greeted, putting cookies down on the table.

“Hunk! Lance!” Allura said, “I’m so glad you’ve managed to come. And these cookies look delicious, what are they?”

“Cookies-and-cream cookies,” Hunk said, proudly, “Mostly it’s just a matter of putting crushed up sandwich cookies in the cookie.”

“Oh! How delicious!” Allura said, “Lance, did you bring some as well?”

“Hm?” Lance said, breaking his concentration. He’d been searching the edges of the hall, looking to see if Keith had already arrived. “Oh, no, I was just helping Hunk carry them.” He put the plate of cookies down. 

“Are you alright, Lance?” Allura asked, raising a long eyebrow. 

“He’s just nervous about his date~~” Hunk sang at him. 

“Hunk!” Lance grabbed Hunks hand, formed it into a fist, and made him knock on the wood table, “You stop jinxing me right this second.”

Allura looked questioning between them, “I was about to ask what you’re talking about….but….I really don’t care. Enjoy the party!” Allura went off to 

Lance got a crick in his neck turning at the sound of the door opening, but it was just Pidge and their older brother Matt. He sighed in defeat. “Geez, don’t look so happy to see me,” Pidge said, coming up to him. Matt lugged in some DJ equipment, getting ready to set up.

“Sorry,” Lance said sighing. “Do you think I should text him to ask when he’s coming? Or if he’s on his way? Is that too pressuring? What if he doesn’t show up? Or, what if something happens to him on his way here? Do I look okay? I wasn’t sure if I should have gone with red or blue. Blue brings out my eyes, but he likes red, oh, gosh I should have worn the red, do you think I have enough time to go home and cha--”

Pidge grabbed a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. “There,” they said, “now calm down.”

Lance grumbled at them, wiping crumbs off his shirt as he used his tongue to pull the cookie into his mouth. It was damn good, though he expected nothing less. “Here,” Hunk said, taking his arm and pulling him away from the table, “Why don’t we dance a little to get your mind off of things for a bit?”

“But the music hasn’t started,” Lance said, although through the cookie it kinda sounded like “Bu da mu ick asn ar ed.”

“Think of it as practicing your moves for when Keith arrives.” Hunk said.

Hunk was truly the best friend Lance could never have deserved. Without music, they did the Macarena, botching the lyrics as Matt set up. They convinced Pidge to come join them, and eventually Coran and Allura as well.

Finally, Matt got the music set up, and they were able to start dancing for real, Lance flowing with the beat and already building up a sweat. Hunk pulled him away to the drinks table to refresh a bit, but got distracted talking to one of the other volunteers.

Lance grabbed a plate of snacks and went to one of the open tables to rest for a bit. 

He felt more than saw the presence sit behind him. He turned, expecting to see Hunk, but saw Keith instead. “Hey,” Keith said, all shy and adorable.

“Keef!” Lance all but yelled, thankfully muffled by his mouthful of potato chips. Unthankfully, He spewed crumbs out of his mouth all over the plastic tablecloth and Keith.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” he said covering his mouth and using his other to start wiping the crumbs off Keith’s shirt. He swallowed as fast as he could...and then realized he was practically groping Keith’s chest. “Ah, Sorry,” He said pulling his hand away and starting to cough on the potato chips.

“It’s fine,” Keith said, pushing a plastic cup of water towards him, “here.”

Lance drank greedily, then lay his head down on the cheap plastic table. “If you would do me a favor?” Lance said, more to the floor than Keith, “if you would just kill me quickly and painlessly, I’d really appreciate it.”

Keith laughed, and Lance had forgotten how much he loved the sound. “You can’t die yet. You promised me a dance.”

Lance felt himself blush as he picked his head off the table. Keith giggled again, taking a napkin and wiping a few stray crumbs and water from his mouth. “What is with you and food?” He asked.

Lance shrugged, looking over Keith with a more careful eye. “You look amazing.” He was wearing simple black slacks and a red shirt, but with a nice black vest.

Keith blushed this time, for which Lance felt a point of pride. “Thanks,” He said. “You too.”

Lance took Keith’s hand and pulled it away from his face. Keith relaxed the hand until Lance was just holding it, hanging under the table. “So…” he started.

“So,” Keith said, “as...I’m sure you’ve guessed by now, I’d...like to try dating. You, specifically.”

A parade was happening in Lance’s chest, with floats and balloons and dancers and trumpets and all. Mariah Carey was performing a love song on center stage. “I would like that too,” Lance said. 

Keith’s smile grew, as Lance comfortingly squeezed his hand, “great,” he said, “that...that’s good.”

“We can take things as slow as you want,” Lance said, “I just mean...I know you’re nervous about this. I am too! I mean, I’m still really happy, but…” Keith tried not to laugh as he stumbled over his own words. “Sorry. Tend to ramble a bit when I’m nervous.”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, “it’s cute.”

Lance snorted, “we’ll see if you still think that after a couple months of dating.” He realized what he said, “I mean, if that’s ok, if everything works out, I want them to work out, and I realize I’m doing it again, but I don’t seem to be able to stop.”

“Do you want me to stop you?” Keith asked.

“Please,” Lance begged.

Keith took his hand and pulled him to his feet, “let’s get that dance out of the way.”

Lance either didn’t recognize the song or had too much buzzing in his ears to recognize it. Later he would be mad at that, not remembering ‘their’ song, and Keith would reassure him it wasn’t that good. Right now he was a little more concerned with his hands on Keith’s waist. “Hey,” He said, looking the short distance down at Keith.

“Hey,” Keith said back. 

“So…” Lance said, “couple questions that...you don’t need the answer for, but I want to be relatively on the same page.”

Keith looked vaguely panicked for a moment, but nodded solemnly, a determined look on his face. It was very Keith and very cute. “Okay.”

“Are we…” Lance said, the words hard to come out, “boyfriends?”

Keith blinked at him with his adorable confused face. “Do you want to be?”

Lance swallowed, actually feeling his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Kinda,” He said, turning Keith on the floor, “I mean...yeah.”

Keith nodded, smile creeping back on his face. “Then, we are.” 

Oh look, Mariah Carey and her parade were back for an encore. “Noice,” He said, flinching at his own words, “please forget I said that.”

“You can be yourself, you know,” Keith said, “that’s the part of you I like.”

Lance smirked, “I just...I don’t want to do anything to scare you off.”

“Trust me, Lance,” Keith said, “you’re not that scary.”

Lance faked offense, but was smiling too much for Keith to take him seriously. “Not even…”he started, unsure if he should finish the statement. “I just mean...not even with college?”

That got Keith to look unsure. “I’ve...been thinking a lot about that,” he said, “I mean...Voltron Tech’s not THAT far away, what, a couple hours drive.” Lance nodded, it depended on traffic. “So, like, I could visit every now and again.”

This time it wasn’t so much parades as a slow warming feeling in his heart, like the sun had risen just for him. “You’d do that?”

Keith gave a humble shrug, “‘s’not that big a deal.”

“It’s big to me,” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hips just a little. 

Keith smiled. “Then of course I’ll come.”

Lance pulled him in tighter, letting himself sway and dance off his happy emotions. He didn’t want to explode before the night was over. He lay his head on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith did the same to his. “Truth be told,” Keith said softly, “I...wasn’t even worried about you leaving me. I mean I was, but…” he sighed, “I realized, later...I was afraid of holding you back.”

“Hm?” Lance hummed, confused. 

“I had this scenario in my head, of you...off at college, meeting new people and...going on with your life, wishing to be with them, but you’d be tied to me. And then you’d resent me, and then you’d hate me.”

Lance gave him another comforting squeeze. “You know, you’ve been many things in my life. An annoyance, a rival, a pest--” Keith pinched him hard in retaliation, “Ow! Geez.”

“Jerk,” Keith said, and Lance could hear his frown.

“But you have only ever pushed me forward,” Lance reassured. 

Keith hummed contentedly, holding him closer. “A-any more questions?” he said, “I feel like we have a lot to talk about but my mind’s kinda going blank.”

“Hmmmm,” Lance thought, “What about...what should we do for our first date?”

Keith tensed a bit. “I dunno,” he said, “I’ve um...I’ve never been on one before.”

Lance blinked and didn’t say anything at first. He was going to be Keith’s first ever date? “Oh.”

Like I said, if you think my anxiety’s bad now…..well, school was worse. And I haven’t really had a chance since,” Keith said, “Is that...weird?”

“No, no!” Lance insisted, “No, it’s great, I mean. Okay, gonna stop that ramble in the bud.”

“Have you…” Keith started to ask but let the question stand as it was. 

“Um, couple times,” Lance said, “Nothing really special, some movies, some going for snacks...nothing that…”

He trailed off. “That?” Keith encouraged. 

“That...meant something.”

Keith nuzzled his face into Lance’s shoulder, “Stop being sweet.”

“But you told me to be myself.” Lance said, smirking. 

Keith lifted his head to properly glare at Lance, but now their faces were close, closer than they’d been since they’d kissed for the first time. “So….does that make me your first kiss too?”

“Was it obvious?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head just slightly “Not even a little.” 

Keith’s eyes flickered down to Lance’s lips. “So….the date…”

Lance bit said lip, drawing Keith's attention to it again. “We could go down to the lake. Bring Champion along, and take a nice walk.”

“Mm,” Keith said, “Sounds nice. Maybe bring a picnic.”

“I like the way you think,” Lance said. 

“Do you know what I’m thinking now?” Keith asked, blinking slowly.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, “I really hope it’s about kissing me, ‘cause I--”

Keith cut him off, pressing their lips together.

It was nothing like their first kiss. There was no surge of adrenaline, no heat building between them or panting from desire and panic. There was no parade either, no trumpets, no fireworks. It was a warm feeling, a comfortable one. A promise. The promise that for however long this lasted, they’d give their hearts to each other.

“Get a room!” Pidge shouted across the dance floor. 

Giggling, Keith and Lance split apart. Lance looked straight over at Pidge and dramatically considered it, scratching his chin and everything. “Hmmm…...Nope!” 

And then he leaned in and kissed Keith again, a feat made difficult with them both laughing. Pidge banged their head on their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I'm a needy author and don't want to wait for someone to point it out, the ending is a reference to ch 1 where Pidge asked Lance to give Keith a chance. How far we've come.
> 
> Alright! Just the epilogue left! I will miss this fic, but honestly i get so excited writing it I don't get other things done, so....thats probably necessary


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance on a date for his birthday

“ITS ALIIIIIIIVE!!!” Pidge shouted to the heavens. 

“Hey Dudes.” the robot on the table said, sitting up, “you got any non-lethal semi-combustible diversionary devices?”

“Aw, man, Pidge, you couldn’t have made it speak English?” Lance asked, standing far away and looking through his camera phone.

“I think he’s….looking for firecrackers!!!” Pidge said, high fiving Hunk.

“Lance, get over here!” Hunk called excitedly as he looked starry eyed at their work, “You gotta see this up close!” 

“Nope, no way,” Lance said, sitting back, “When the robot apocalypse begins, I want there to be proper documentation of how it started.”

“Lance, shush,” Pidge said, covering the robot’s auditory ports, “You’re going to be a bad influence on our child.”

Lance sighed dramatically. “Not even a couple months out of high school, and some people are already out having kids of their own.”

Hunk and Pidge ignored him in favor of testing and just goofing around with their new Robot that they’d been working on for so long. Now that they were out of school, they had a lot more time to work on it, usually over at Keith’s place. Keith didn’t seem to mind, because usually Lance came with them, and they could hang out inside while Hunk and Pidge worked.

Speaking of whom.

Keith opened the garage door, Champion on his heels like usual. “Alright guys,” he said, “Time to kick you out.”

“But Keith!! Pidge whined, “We just got everything working.”

“Sorry guys,” Keith said, “You know my parent’s rules, you can’t be here if no one else is. And they’re out, Shiro’s out, and I’m going out.” He came over and hooked an arm around Lance’s waist. “I got a birthday date planned with a special someone.”

Lance blushed horribly red as Keith kissed his cheek. Keith wasn’t overly affectionate, but he’d learned to be when they were in private or when just with people they trusted like Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk frowned, counting the days in his head. “But...It’s not your birthday til this weekend!” Hunk said, distressed at the thought that he had possibly missed his best friend’s birthday.

“I know,” Lance said, “But I’m spending the day itself with family, and the day after is with friends and stuff,” Lance said, nodding at Hunk who he knew was planning a party for him, “But Keith has today off so we’re gonna have a day just for boyfriends.” He wrapped his own arm around Keith, “You need help gettin stuff out?”

Keith nodded and pulled him into the house, giving Hunk and Pidge time to pack up (Pidge would take the robot home for now) and….well, they certainly weren’t in a rush quite yet, enjoying the few extra moments of being alone in Keith’s kitchen exchanging lazy kisses. 

Finally, Pidge and Hunk left, so Keith and Lance lugged out their picnic basket and loaded it into the sidecar of Keith’s motor bike. “You sure Shiro won’t let us take his truck?”

“If you want to ask him, be my guest,” Keith said, “But he’s at work now, so we’d have to wait a few hours.” 

Lance sighed. “No, it’s just…” Keith raised an eyebrow, “I get helmet hair.”

Keith laughed, “But it’s such cute helmet hair.”

“No, it’s not!” Lance frowned, “You just like it when it’s all messy.” Keith shrugged, admitting it. “Just because YOU somehow avoid helmet hair with your magic mullet powers--”

Keith dug a hand in Lance’s hair, rubbing it until it was all standing up. “There, now it’s already messed up.” 

Indignant, Lance gaped at him, shoving his helmet on his face to hide his hair from the general public.

Keith laughed at him, loading Champion safely into the side car. He’d sat in there a number of times and had gotten used to it, patiently waiting for Keith, and then loving the air in his face as they drove. 

Keith then lifted Lance’s helmet just enough to reveal his mouth so Keith could plant a light kiss there, before putting on his own helmet and mounting his motorcycle. 

Sighing, Lance fixed his helmet and sat behind him, wrapping his arms tight around him. “You’re lucky I love you,” He said, just before Keith started the engine and they headed off.

 

Ever since their first date, going on walks in the park with Champion had become one of their favorite dates. They explored several parks in the area, choosing their favorites among them. For their latest, they chose one by a beautiful lakeside, Lance’s favorite. It was a bit of a drive, but it was worth it.

Keith, ever determined to be a proper gentleman, laid out the blanket on a large rock facing the lake. They had walked a bit to find a spot off a hidden path not easily seen from the main path. Champion, ever excitable, jumped into the lake itself, swimming around. “Maybe we should have brought our swim trunks,” Lance said, looking out at the lake. 

“Trust me, Lance, that water’s freezing.” Keith said, “and not very clean. Champion! Champion, come back!”

Eager at his master’s call, Champion swam back, red bandana around his neck a soaked mess. Keith sighed, flinching away as Champion shook himself to dry. “Hey, Champion,” Lance said, grabbing a stick from the ground and waving it over him. “You want the stick? You want it?” Champion’s but wiggled, excitedly watching the stick. “Fetch!” Lance threw the stick into the lake, and Champion was quick to jump in after it.

Keith glared at his boyfriend. “Why do you insist on doing this to my dog?”

“Whaat?” Lance whined, “He’s having fun! And he just needs a bath after, no biggie.”

“Yeah, no biggie for YOU!” Keith said, “I’m the one who has to bathe him!”

“Like I said, no biggie,” Lance said, smiling. 

Keith groaned. “You’re lucky I don’t throw YOU into the lake.”

“Would you bathe me?” Lance said, eyebrows doing that thing where they alternated going up and down. It was a surefire way of annoying Keith.

Standing, Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt and started dragging him to the lakeside. “No! No-No! Keith! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! Please I don’t have a change of outfit!”

Just as their toes were about to meet water, Keith stopped and dragged Lance’s head down for a kiss instead. “You’re lucky I love you too.” 

Lance beamed. Keith had said the words a few times, but they always made Lance jittery. 

 

They sat on the rock, watching Champion swim back, stick in his mouth, as Keith got out the food he’d prepared. Eventually they fell into talking about his work. “It’s so annoying! They all see me as the baby, but in like, wildly different ways. Ulaz is like a mother hen, always looking after my work and making sure I’m ok. Thace is always laughing and rubbing my hair, and telling terrible dad jokes. Antok keeps telling me to toughen up like he’s training me for war or something. Kolivan just gives cryptic advice. Regris is probably the best of them, ‘cause he USED to be the baby, so now he just teases me about it. 

“Aw, I think it’s nice,” Lance said, “You have a band of morally grey giants who’ve adopted you.”

“I’ve already BEEN adopted,” Keith said, grumpily, “Plus I have Shiro, PLUS Hunk acts like a mom when he’s not doing crazy experiments, PLUS Allura acts like a mom when I’m at the shelter….I went from no parents to too goddamn many.”

“Don’t forget my parents have adopted you too, basically,” Lance said. His mother especially adored Keith. Or she adored her son being happy. Probably both.

Keith snorted, chewing on his apple. “Does that make this incest?”

“Don’t be gross!” Lance said, pushing him. Keith chuckled, eating more of the apple. 

Keith leaned back, looking up at the sky and tree tops. “So, I’ve been meaning to tell you something, but I wanted to wait until it was more going to be a thing.”

“Mmmm?” Lance asked, chewing on his sandwich.

Keith took a deep sigh, “Shiro and I are thinking of getting our own place. You know, moving out from Mom and Dad’s for a bit. Little more independence.”

Lance leaned up on his elbow. “That’s great! Sounds like a great plan.”

Keith smiled. Lance knew Keith liked it, but he still consistently worried about doing something that would be disapproved of, so it helped to be enthusiastic. Lance was good at that. “Yeah, it should be good,” Keith said, “We’re going to start looking for places and stuff. Something we can afford. It’ll still be around here, but...I dunno, it doesn’t change much, but I wanted to tell you.”

“I wanted to know,” Lance said, “Babe, I love hearing about what happens in your life.” Lance leaned over and pecked his lips, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Keith smiled, holding Lance in place so he could keep kissing him, even as he awkwardly leaned over the food between them. 

“Mmmm,” Lance said, climbing over the food to lay more on top of Keith. “What a good birthday.”

“You’re finally an adult,” Keith said, “Almost anyway.”

Lance groaned, “I don’t feel like one,” He said.

“Nah,” Keith agreed, “You never do.”

“Mmm” Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck. “I don’t wanna grow up anyway. I want to stay right here.”

“It’s going to get cold,” Keith said, stroking his back anyway. 

“Our love will keep us warm,” Lance hummed cheerily. 

“And dark.”

“You are the light of my life.”

“And wet.”

“Mmm, hell yeah it is.”

Keith pushed Lance off him, the both of them laughing. “Baaaabe!” Lance whined, shooting Keith puppydog eyes. Keith surrendered and kissed him again.

They cleaned up the tupperware and food quickly, so they could go back to snuggling on the rock. Champion had worn himself out from all the playing and curled up by their feet as they kissed and murmured sweet words back and forth. “You ready for your present?” Keith asked.

Lance perked up. “I thought you were giving me a present at my party!” he said.

“Yeah, well,” Keith shrugged, “I wasn’t sure if I should give you a present now or then, so I just got one for both,” he said. 

Lance giggled, “Ah, the rare times where anxiety works in my favor.” Keith rolled his eyes and Lance winked at him. “Well, let me have it.”

Keith muttered something under his breath about letting Lance have SOMETHING, but he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. “Here you are.”

Excited, Lance snatched the box and opened the lid. Sitting inside was a necklace, looking a lot like the one Lance had given Keith all those months ago, but the animals were in slightly different poses, and they surrounded a blue gem instead of a red. “Ohhhh Keith!” Lance said, practically bowling him over in a hug, “We match!!!”

He could feel Keith smiling into his shoulder as he slowly hugged back. “Took me forever to find the same one, by the way.”

“I gave you the necklace in a box from the store!” Lance said.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I kept the BOX,” Keith said, “Here.”

He pushed Lance away so he could attach the necklace on him. Lance touched it absentmindedly, then turned back, looking at the matching necklace around Keith’s neck. “You’re awesome, you know that?”

Keith shrugged, avoiding answering the question. Lance kissed his nose. “I’m going to keep telling you until you believe it.”

“That’s gonna take a while,” Keith said. 

Lance took a dramatic breath, “MY BOYFRIEND’S SUPER AWESOME AND I LOVE HIM A WHOLE LOT!” He screamed across the lake.

Keith slammed his hand over Lance’s mouth. “Do you want the park rangers to kick us out?” He snapped. At the noise, Champion had lifted his head, but when he realized it was all ok, rested back down again. 

Lance couldn’t stop giggling. “But it’s truuuuee.” he said, muffled by Keith’s hands.

Keith kissed his cheek. “Easy to be a good boyfriend when you have the BEST boyfriend.”

Lance squealed and pulled Keith’s hand away so he could more easily kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all your comments and love for this fic, it brings me so much joy and keeps me going

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
